Die Wildnis
by Koenigswasser
Summary: Er musste weg. Die Lichtung, die der Blitz eben noch so klar erhellt hatte, war in tiefstes Dunkel getaucht, doch er wusste, ES war draußen,es verbarg sich in der Dunkelheit, ES duckte sich zum Sprung... McKay, verloren und allein... nicht ganz allein.
1. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört weder Stargate:Atlantis noch irgendeiner der Charaktere dieser Serie.

**Anmerkungen: **Die Wildnis spielt irgendwann in Staffel 1, kann eigentlich als AU betrachtet werden, ist aber nur schwer zeitlich einordbar (sollte vielleicht besser gar nicht versucht werden).

Wahrscheinlich ist es etwas dämlich, eine neue Geschichte anzufangen, wenn die andere noch nicht beendet ist, aber in den Ferien hab ich ja etwas mehr Zeit und die kriecht schon sooo lange in meinem Kopf rum...

Ach ja, der Tempuswechsel nach dem 1. Kapitel ist durchaus beabsichtigt.

XXX

Hunger.

Das war, was noch existierte. Das trieb ihn voran, sinnlos, ziellos, sich stolpernd und blind bewegend, durch den Wald.

Es hatte angefangen zu dämmern, vor wie langer Zeit, wusste er nicht. Eine Stunde, doch es konnte auch mehr sein.

Er war hungrig. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, nach einer Weile würde der Hunger nachlassen. Vor einer Weile- oder waren es Tage gewesen?- hatte er den Hunger noch ignorieren können. Das war nun nicht mehr möglich.

Es war dunkel und kalt. Er war allein, hilflos, verloren und fror.

Und der Hunger füllte ihn aus.

Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten. Selbst jetzt, in dieser verzweifelten Lage, konnte sein Geist es nicht lassen, zu analysieren- er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein würde.

Einsamkeit, Sehnsucht, ja, Angst- aber Hunger?

Das der Hunger ihn töten würde?

Das war so... schlicht.

Ein schlichter Feind. Ohne Ecken und Kanten. Niemand, den man überlisten konnte, nichts, dem man entkommen konnte. So einfach, das er nicht daran gedacht hatte.

XXX

Die Beeren waren rot gewesen. Rot, rot, rot. Süß. Süß und rot. Erst hatte er nur zögerlich eine probiert, aber als dann die Süße in seinem Mund explodierte, hatte es kein Halten mehr gegeben.

Ihr leuchtendes Rot im schattigen Wald...

XXX

Er fühlte sich schwach. Er hatte keine Schmerzen. Es schien nur immer schwieriger, die Beine vom Boden wegzukriegen. Sein restlicher Körper wog nichts mehr, doch die nasse Erde schien seine Beine anzusaugen und bei jedem Schritt ein Stückchen länger festzuhalten-

Die Luft war kalt. Jedes Mal, wenn er ausatmete, bildete sich eine kleine Wolke vor seinem Mund. Die Schatten, die vor ein paar Minuten/Stunden? noch so harmlos schienen, hatten sich gesenkt, gestreckt, und den Wald verschluckt.

Er konnte sich atmen hören, laut und unregelmäßig, und er spürte, wie ihm etwas Kaltes und Nasses den Rücken und Nacken herunter lief. Er hob die Hand, um es wegzuwischen. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht- sein Körper schien der Bewegung zu folgen, als wären schwere Gewichte an seiner Hand befestigt.

XXX

Er lag auf dem Rücken. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er gefallen war.

Sein Gesicht war nass. Er wischte, und neue Nässe folgte. Es regnete. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte nach oben, unfähig und unwillig den Kopf, geschweige denn den Rest seines Körpers zu bewegen.

Er fror nicht mehr, nahm aber vage zur Kenntnis, dass sein Körper unkontrolliert zitterte und zuckte.

Ein vages Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden...

Die Wolken rasten über den dunklen Himmel, und er hob nun doch versuchsweise den Kopf-

Ein Blitz erhellte die Umgebung für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

**Und da- **

Donner krachte schmerzhaft.

**Es war da, du hast es gesehen- **

Aufstehen. Der Gedanke war plötzlich und klar gekommen. Steh sofort auf. Da ist etwas.

Der Boden tanzte unter seinen Füßen, die keinen Halt finden wollten. Lauschen. Nichts hören außer dem Rasen des eigenen Herzens und seinem Atem und-

**Da ist es- **

Er musste weg. Die Lichtung, die der Blitz eben noch so klar erhellt hatte, war in tiefstes Dunkel getaucht, doch er wusste, ES war draußen, es wartete, es verbarg sich in der Dunkelheit, ES duckte sich zum Sprung...

Keinen Halt finden. Ein Körper, der nicht gehorchen will.

_Bleib liegen, Kleines..._

Eine Ahnung davon, wie sein Fleisch schmecken würde, wie seine Knochen knacken würden, scharf und verlockend und fremd- die Gedanken, die nicht seine eigenen waren-

Und es, vor ihm auf der Lichtung, im Dunkel.

_Gaaanz still..._

Sein Geruch, süß und beinahe sichtbar hing er in der Luft, süß und rot-

_BEUTE _

Der Blitz zuckte, und der Mensch auf der Lichtung konnte ES nun ganz deutlich sehen, ein Packet aus angespannten Muskeln, zum Sprung bereit, und, weniger als einen Herzschlag lang, helle grüne Augen.

Es wurde dunkel.


	2. Gefunden

Licht.

Er versucht die Hand zu heben, um seine Augen abzuschirmen, doch sein Arm reagiert nicht.

Er blinzelt. Sein Kopf schmerzt und dröhnt und sein Mund ist so trocken, dass seine Zunge wie festgepappt scheint.

Er stöhnt, ein Laut, den ihn selber erschreckt, so heiser und roh, wie ihn seine schmerzende Kehle hervorbringt.

„Doktor McKay?"

Er hört Schritte, und versucht den Kopf zu wenden. Eine Gestalt tritt in sein Blickfeld, mit dem Rücken zum Licht.

„McKay"

Er hört so etwas wie ein Seufzen- es schwebt zwischen genervt und erleichtert.

„Ja", krächzt er. Blinzelt abermals und versuchte die Gestalt zu erkennen.

Eine große Hand schiebt sich unter seinen Kopf und er zuckt zusammen, als etwas Kühles seine Lippen berührt.

„Trinken Sie"

Die Stimme- kommt ihm bekannt vor. Er nimmt einige Schlucke. Das Wasser ist das Beste, was er jemals getrunken hat, und er will hastig noch mehr schlucken, doch die Flasche wird weggezogen.

„Langsam, langsam"

McKay fährt sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, die gesprungen und trocken sind.

Endlich gelingt es ihm, die Finger zu bewegen. Langsam scheint sein Körper zurückzukommen...

Sein linker Arm scheint kalt, sein rechter dagegen unnatürlich warm. Er pocht, und als Rodney ihn bewegt, zischt er vor Schmerzen.

„Oh Gott..."

„Ganz ruhig." Die große Hand drückt ihn herunter, und die Gestalt verändert ihre Position ein wenig, „Nichts Beunruhigendes", so dass McKay ihr Gesicht sehen kann.

Oh GOTT. Nichts Beunruhigendes? Er hat den Schmerz vergessen, wirft sich nach hinten, und versucht so weit wie möglich von dem Mann wegzukommen.

Schwindel erfasst ihn. Die Welt dreht sich unkontrolliert, sein Kopf scheint explodieren zu wollen, sein Arm-

Zwei starke Hände fassen ihn und drehten ihn auf die Seite, kurz bevor er anfängt, sich zu übergeben.

Er wird zum zweiten Mal wach, diesmal weniger verwirrt. Sein Arm schmerzt heftig, doch der Schwindel scheint vergangen zu sein, und sein Körper fühlt sich nicht mehr so fremd an.

Er öffnet die Augen und sah in ein hartes, narbiges, dunkles Gesicht.

„Hallo, Kolya"

Der Mann lächelt, ein humorloses Lächeln, und McKay spürte, wie zu dem Schmerz die Angst kommt. Unbewusst drückt er sich in sein Lager und versuchte größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und den Mann zu bringen.

„Dr. McKay." Das Lächeln verschwindet, und der Mann beugt sich ein wenig vor. „Endlich vollkommen wach, wie ich sehe"

„Wa- was ist passiert?" Huh. Einfallsreich. Noch schöner wäre nur „Wo bin ich?" gewesen.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich Sie fragen", sagt Koyla und starrt.

„Da- da war etwas- im Dunkel- es hat mich angegriffen", murmelt McKay. Sein Blick fällt auf seinen bandagierten rechten Arm, und zum ersten Mal sieht er sicht richtig um. Er liegt in einer Art Höhle, mit Erdboden, zu klein für Koyla, um aufrecht zu stehen.

„Die Raubkatze", sagt Koyla langsam. „Sie hat Sie angegriffen"

„Nein", sagt McKay. Dunkelheit und Angst und Gier und- BEUTE

„Doch", sagt Koyla ungerührt und weißt auf Rodneys Arm. „Sie wurden verletzt"

Oh. DAS ist SCHLECHT.

„Oh Gott. Wird er- ich meine, werde ich-" Er starrt auf seinen Arm und dann wieder in Koylas Gesicht, das nun Spuren von grimmiger Belustigung zeigt.

„Ich denke nicht"

„Oh" Er stützt sich mit dem linken Arm auf, und versucht sich noch einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen. Und dann trifft es ihn wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers.

„Sie haben mich _gerettet_!"


	3. Zu zweit

„Es scheint so", sagt der Kommandant trocken, und Rodney ist sich nicht sicher, ob der Mann ärgerlich klingt oder belustigt oder gleichgültig.

Sie schweigen beide. Dann knurrt McKays Magen laut, und sie starren sich eine Sekunde lang an.

„Sie dürfen nichts essen"

„Aber- was! Ich muss essen, ich habe mindestens seit Tagen..."

„Sie haben vor kurzem etwas gegessen, Doktor", sagte Koyla und seufzt. McKay sieht ihn an, momentan verwirrt, doch dann versteht er.

„Die Beeren"

„Ja. Nicht unbedingt das ideale Nahrungsmittel"

_Verwirrung und Schwindel und Angst und Schweiß und das Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz im eigenen Körper zu sein..._

„Was machen Sie hier?" Es ist ihm rausgerutscht, bevor er Zeit hatte nachzudenken, was er nun bereut, als sich Koylas Gesicht in eine kalte Maske verwandelt. Einen Moment lang fragt sich McKay, ob der Kommandant ihn schlagen wird, doch dann wendet der Mann sich ab.

XXX

Die Wunde an seinem Arm hat sich entzündet, und Koyla reinigt sie, gründlich, wenn auch nicht unbedingt sanft, während McKay in den Ärmel seiner Jacke beißt, um sich daran zu hindern, laut zu schreien.

„Halten Sie still, Doktor" Er klingt einfach nur genervt, und das tut weh, auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

McKay weiß, das er Tage und Nächte damit verbringt, sich zu beschweren, aber das schmerzt wirklich, es brennt tausendmal schlimmer als das verdammte Messer das dieser verdammt Genii- Lümmel an diesem elenden verdammten Tag des Sturms in McKays Arm steckte-

„Es ist gleich geschafft, Doktor"

Der Genii dreht sich um, packt etwas, und hält es dann prüfend gegen das Licht. Eine nicht sehr große, braune Flasche.

„Alkohol?", keucht McKay, als der Kommandant damit die Armwunde betupft. Es sticht, und er muss sich Tränen aus den Augen blinzeln.

„Ja." Der Mann sieht in McKays angespanntes Gesicht und entscheidet sich, noch etwas mehr hinzuzufügen. „Gegen die Entzündung"

„Huh", sagt McKay und versucht mit dem anderen Arm eine vage Bewegung zu machen. „Und ich dachte, Sie würden hier irgendeinen Natur- Hokus- Pokus veranstalten, Kräuter und so Zeug"

„Nein"

Ein neuer Verband wird angelegt, überraschend vorsichtig, und als der Mann aufsteht und ein Stück tiefer in die Höhle geht, fällt McKay auf, dass er hinkt.

„Sind Sie verletzt?"

Diesmal ist er sicher, ein Seufzen gehört zu haben.

„Nur ein Kratzer"

Koyla taucht wieder aus dem Schatten der Höhle auf, die offenbar geräumiger ist, als sie aussieht. Er hält einen Beutel in den Händen und schenkt McKay einen langen, abschätzenden Blick, was diesen nicht gerade begeistert.

„Was ist das?", fragt McKay zwei Stunden später mit vollem Mund, beinahe ohne sein Herunterschlingen des Getreidebreis zu unterbrechen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Koyla.

„Hmpf?" Er hält inne, den groben Holzlöffel- eigentlich ist es nicht mehr als ein flacher breiter Stock- schon wieder gefüllt.

„Es gibt hier einige.. Gräser", sagt Koyla. „Ich habe deren Samen gesammelt."

„Oh" Doch er ist hungrig, und eigentlich schmeckt es ganz gut. „Hier ist aber keine Zitrone drin, oder?"

„_Nein_", sagt Koyla, und diesmal ist der Blick, den McKay erhält, definitiv belustigt und auch definitiv etwas genervt.


	4. Essen

Es dauert vier Tage, in denen die Entzündung schwindet, dann fühlt sich McKay wieder- nun, nicht wie neu, doch bedeutend besser als vorher, und endlich wieder fähig, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, und gewisse Dinge in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Ich soll WAS!"

„Sie wollten sich rasieren, Doktor"

„Ja, aber das..." Rodney zögert und flucht innerlich. „Ich werde mir die Kehle durchschneiden. Das ist ein gottverdammtes Messer!"

„Ja, Doktor" Kolya spielt mit dem Messer, lässt es Kreise und Drehungen vollführen und tut alles, was in seiner Macht steht, um McKay noch nervöser zu machen.

„Das... das ist _Selbstmord_"

„Keineswegs, Doktor McKay. Diese Art des Rasierens hat sich Generationen lang bewährt"

„Oh- oh, na schön, geben Sie mir das verdammte Ding-"

Nach einer recht qualvollen halben Stunde fährt er sich über das halbwegs glatte Kinn und vermeidet dabei vorsichtig die beiden langen Schnitte. Diese werden sich höchstwahrscheinlich infizieren, und anfangen zu eitern, aber er wagt nicht, Kolya nach etwas von dem Alkohol zu fragen.

Kolya, der schon wieder mit irgendeinem verdammten Messer rumfuchtelt und nach draußen, in den strömenden Regen vor der kleinen Höhle sieht.

McKays Magen knurrt, und er fragt plötzlich: „Was essen wir?"

Die Frage ist allgemein gemeint, er möchte wissen, was es auf diesem Planeten Essbares, Jagbares, Sammelbares gibt, und überraschenderweise versteht Kolya.

„Die Samen- " Er nickt in Richtung des nun jämmerlich kleinen Beutels. „- werden wir wohl nicht mehr finden. Fünf Minuten von dieser Höhle ist ein kleiner Fluss, ich habe schon Fische dort gefangen. Ansonsten gibt es hier noch Rehe, zahlreiche Vögel, Kaninchen..."

„Und wirklich, wirklich große Katzen", murmelt McKay, was ihm wieder einen Blick einbringt.

„Welche kaum zur Strecke zu bringen sind", sagt Kolya und hebt die Augenbrauen.

„Aber die, die mich angegriffen hat", sagt McKay. „Ist die nicht...?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Doktor", sagt Kolya leise, und das ist NICHT das, was McKay hören will.

„Na schön.", sagt dieser, und versucht die Sache positiv zu sehen und nicht mehr an helle grüne Augen zu denken, was nicht so recht gelingen will. „Kaninchen, Rehe, das ist doch was"

Er sieht Kolya an, der nicht sehr optimistisch dreinschaut, und ihm fällt plötzlich auf, wie sehr der Mann abgenommen hat.

„Oder?"

„Nun" Kolya verlagert das Gewicht und sieht plötzlich merkwürdig unbehaglich aus. „Ich bin kein Jäger"

„Oh _bitte_", bringt McKay hervor und möchte hinzufügen, dass das lächerlich ist, dass alles, was Kolya ist- und dann versteht er.

„Man lernt wohl nicht so viel über das Leben in freier Wildnis in einem miserabel versteckten Untergrundbunker?"

Kolya starrt ihn an, lange genug, dass McKay seine Worte bereut, und sagt dann plötzlich und scharf:

„Nein"

Rodney seufzt.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragt er, und begreift Sekundenbruchteile später, was seine Frage bedeutet, dass er WIR gesagt hat, dass er glaubt, sie würden zusammen bleiben auf diesem gottverdammten, menschenleeren, _DHD- losen _Planeten...


	5. Jagen

„Können Sie nicht... Messerwerfen oder so?", fragt McKay und Kolya seufzt hörbar und sieht ihn an und holt dann wortlos ein scharfes, langes, glänzendes Messer hervor.

„Das nehme ich mal als ein Ja"

„Doktor, wenn Sie so weiter reden wollen, werden wir nicht mal in die Nähe eines Kaninchens kommen", sagt Kolya zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie liegen auf dem Bauch, hinter einer kleinen Erhebung und spähen auf die leere, vom Morgentau glitzernde Lichtung dahinter.

„Da", zischt McKay, so laut, dass Kolya tatsächlich zusammenzuckt. „Oh... nein, war wohl doch nichts..."

„_Doktor_..." Dieses Mal ein bisschen warnender, und McKay presst die Lippen aufeinander und versucht seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

Die morgendliche Kälte des Bodens dringt langsam durch ihre Kleider, und McKay ist sich sicher, das sein linker Fuß eingeschlafen ist, als Kolya sich plötzlich anspannt.

McKay starrt auf die Lichtung, sieht erst gar nichts, dann, als das Kaninchen ein Stückchen zum nächsten Löwenzahn hoppelt, das Aufblitzen einer weißen Blume...

Und dann hört er das Zischen von Kolyas Messer, als es durch die Luft saust.

Das Kaninchen quiekt jämmerlich, strampelt und kickt, während der verletzte Lauf unter seinem Gewicht einknickt. Sie stehen über dem Tier, starren, sehen sich dann an-

„Machen Sie schon", würgt McKay, der sich abwenden muss. „Los, _beenden_ Sie es..."

Kolya beugt sich herunter und schneidet dem Tier die Kehle durch, und McKay würgt und schluckt, und ist sich sicher, dass er das NIE essen kann, nie im Leben...

XXX

Doch zwei Stunden später, am Eingang der Höhle, vor einem ziemlich rauchigen Feuer, sieht die Sache ganz anders aus. Kaninchen köchelt in zwei großen, verbeulten Metallbechern, und Rodney spürt, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft.

Das ... Schlachten war mühselig und ungeschickt, und wenn auch Kolya keinerlei Ekel, anders als McKay, zu kennen schien, stellte er sich nicht unbedingt besser an.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?", fragt McKay, ohne die Augen von seinem Becher abzuwenden.

„Zwei Wochen", sagt Kolya.

„Zwei Wochen?", wiederholt McKay. „Und Sie haben noch nie Kaninchen gejagt? Wieso? Was haben Sie sonst gegessen?"

„Vor ein paar Tagen waren die Samen noch überaus reichlich vorhanden", sagt Kolya, und es klingt fast so, als fühlte er sich angegriffen. „Und ich habe sehr wohl schon Kaninchen gejagt, Doktor"

„Aber keinen Erfolg gehabt?", fragt McKay, und Kolyas Schweigen ist Antwort genug.

„Naja", sagt McKay nach einer Weile. „Wenn das so selten klappt, sollten wir uns vielleicht eine andere Methode überlegen"

Koyla schweigt. McKay befeuchtet nervös die Lippen, und redet dann rasch weiter, verbalisiert einfach seine Gedanken.

„Fallen! Fallen sind gut- vielleicht nicht unbedingt Fallgruben, aber zum Beispiel Schlingen- oder Bögen! Viele Leute jagen damit! Wir haben einmal ein Volk getroffen- na ja, vielmehr eine Horde Kinder..."

XXX

Später am Abend- das Kaninchen ist fast vollkommen gegessen worden- muss McKay feststellen, dass er keinen Schlafplatz mehr hat, oder vielmehr, dass der einzige Schlafplatz eigentlich nur für eine Person reicht.

Allein der Gedanke, sich an den Kommandanten heranzukuscheln löst so etwas wie leichte Panik bei McKay aus, und er kann nur raten, wie Kolya reagieren würde- vermutlich wäre ein schneller, blutiger Tod noch das Freundlichste, womit McKay rechnen könnte.

Als McKay krank war, hat der Kommandant ihm offenbar seinen Schlafplatz überlassen, und nun liegt Rodney auf dem kalten, feuchte Boden und zittert.

Er hat versucht, zu reden, um sich abzulenken, doch selbst Koylas Gähnen kann gefährlich klingen, also klappte er rasch wieder den Mund zu.

Und zittert.

Und zuckt zusammen, als ihn etwas Weiches an der Brust trifft.

„Was...?"

Er hat nicht gemerkt, wie der Genii sich aufgesetzt hat und ein Bündel gepackt hat.

McKay starrt eine Sekunde auf Kolyas langen schwarzen Mantel herunter, dann zieht er seine Jacke aus, faltet sich ungeschickt zusammen, benutzt sie als Kopfkissen und wickelt sich dann in den Mantel ein.


	6. Warten

Es ist eine Woche vergangen, und zumindest Koyla versteht es mittlerweile einigermaßen, mit dem Bogen umzugehen- McKay... weniger.

„Doktor"

Er weicht einen Schritt zurück. Und noch einen.

„´Tschuldigung"

„Sie hätten mich beinahe erschossen", sagt Koyla, und sieht aus, als bedaure er, dass es hier weit und breit kein Geländer gibt, über das er McKay stoßen kann.

„Es war keine Absicht", sagt McKay hastig, als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre.

Koyla schenkt ihm nur einen Blick, und nimmt dann grob den Bogen.

„Fallen", zischt er.

„Okay, okay. Sie machen dann die blutige Arbeit und ich..."

XXX

Seine Jacke ist am rechten Ärmel zerrissen, Koyla muss den Ärmel gewaschen haben, als McKay an von harmlos aussehenden kleinen roten Beeren hervorgerufenen Halluzinationen litt, trotzdem sind die Blutflecken nicht ganz verschwunden.

Drei Wochen. Er ist jetzt drei Wochen hier, drei Wochen mit niemanden außer Koyla, und so langsam denkt er, dass es Zeit für Panik ist.

Die erste Woche hatten sie viel zu tun, er baute sich ein zweites Lager aus Gräsern und Blättern und einer viel zu dünnen Decke aus seiner Ausrüstung und sie versuchten, den Bogen zu bauen, und jedes mal, wenn er draußen war, glaubte er, jetzt das Geräusch eines Puddlejumpers zu hören...

Die zweite Woche, weniger zu tun, noch weniger Jagdglück, Hunger, Hunger, der ihn nicht zum Nachdenken kommen ließ.

Die dritte Woche.

Und er ist praktisch allein. Koyla ist nicht unbedingt die Gesellschaft, die er sich wünscht. Der Mann schweigt und schweigt, McKay weiß nicht einmal, was er hier macht, ist er auch von eindeutig _irren_ religiösen Eiferern durch das Gate gestoßen worden, als eine verdammte _Opfergabe_... ?

Aber warum sollte der Kommandant dann darüber nicht sprechen wollen?

Und warum kommt der Major nicht? Major John Sheppard, mit seiner unmöglichen Frisur und seinem dummen, unnützen Lebensretterkomplex, warum taucht er nicht auf? Haben sie ihn _vergessen_?

XXX

Das Wasser ist kalt, und McKay muss einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, als er untertaucht.

Er sehnt sich nach Atlantis´ wohltemperierten Duschen. Nach Seife.

Seine Fingernägel sind schwarz, seine Schuhe vom Dreck verkrustet und unförmig und- so muss er zugeben- er fängt langsam an zu stinken.

Der Fluss ist flach, doch schnell. McKay wirbelt den Sand auf, der gegen seine Haut schmirgelt. Als er wieder aus dem Wasser steigt, ist seine Haut rot und schmerzt, doch er ist endlich wieder sauber.

Hastig trocknet er sich mit einem Stück Decke aus seiner Ausrüstung ab. Am liebsten würde er alles, was er dabei hat, waschen, doch er weiß, dass das Wahnsinn ist, dass er trockene Sachen braucht, und so hat er, bevor er selbst in den Fluss ging, seine blaues Hemd, seine Socken und seine Unterwäsche gewaschen, und zieht jetzt rasch wieder die verbliebenen Sachen an.

Es ist Nachmittag, und das Licht der Sonne ist schon golden geworden und erreicht nicht mehr ganz den Wald auf der anderen Seite des Flusses.

McKay bleibt stehen.

Er starrt über den Fluss, versucht trotz des gurgelnden Wassers zu lauschen.

_Der Geruch von Erde. Der Geruch von ... etwas anderem. Etwas landet mit einem weichen Geräusch neben ihm..._

_Helle grüne Augen_

McKay zuckt, und befindet sich plötzlich wieder am Fluss, starrt immer noch auf das gegenüberliegende Ufer.

Es ist leer.


	7. Regen

Es regnet. Seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochener Regen, und McKay hat mehr gefroren als er je in seinem Leben gefroren hat.

Er ist hungrig, und sitzt so nah wie möglich am Feuer, die Decke, auf der er normalerweise schläft, um den Schultern.

Das Feuer am Eingang der kleinen Höhle zischt und zuckt beängstigend, wenn der Regen es trifft, wie ein kleines Tier, das sich fürchtet.

Schatten tanzen in der Höhle, über McKays Gesicht. Das Zischen des Feuers und das Prasseln des Regens auf die Bäume und Büsche schluckt jedes andere Geräusch, er kann nicht weiter sehen als ca. einen Meter vor die Höhle.

Er ist allein.

Koyla ist irgendwo da draußen.

Am Leben, hoffentlich.

_Oh Gott, bitte lass ihn am Leben sein, ja, auch wenn er ein schrecklicher Genii- Kommandeur ist und einer der gruseligsten Menschen überhaupt... denn wenn nicht, dann bin ich hier allein, vollkommen allein..._

Er sollte schon vor Stunden zurücksein. Er sollte überhaupt nicht rausgegangen sein, er sollte ihn nicht allein zurückgelassen haben, er sollte...

Sinnlos.

McKay zittert, und zieht die Knie näher an den Körper.

Das Feuer zuckt und zischt.

Kolya wollte sich ihre Fallen ansehen. Sie waren beide schon schwach vor Hunger, McKay viel mehr noch als Kolya, der sich den Bogen und ein Messer genommen hatte und McKay gesagt hatte, er sollte auf jeden Fall darauf achten, dass das Feuer nicht ausgeht.

Nun, das Feuer brennt.

Aber es ist Nacht, und Kolya ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

McKay beugt sich vor und nimmt langsam einen kleinen Zweig, dessen Ende brennt. Sein Magen knurrt, und sein Kopf fühlt sich auf einmal angenehm leicht an. Seine Beine sind irgendwie verschwunden, genauso wie der Rest seines Körpers sich langsam auflöst.

Er starrt in die Flammen, und dann in das Dunkel hinter den Flammen...

_Nasse Blätter. Feuchtes Moos. Süßer Fäulnisgeruch, knackendes Unterholz._

_Leise leise_

_Sanfte Pfoten, kein Geräusch. Grashalme streichen Beine. Tropfen gleiten über Fell._

_Leise leise_

_Atmen. Atmen in der Nacht. _

_Leise_

_Folgen der Nase. Folgen den Ohren. Rascheln Atmen Herzschlag kleiner Tiere._

_Leise leise_

_Süßer Geruch. Süßer Geruch ganz nah. Geruch rot und süß..._

_Leise leise leise_

_Kopf heben. Sehen-_

„Ah!" Der nun vollständig brennende Zweig entgleitet steifen Fingern. McKay schaudert, sein Herz klopft laut in seiner Brust. Rasch holt er ein paar mal tief und zitternd Atem...

Etwas knackt, im Dunkel, außerhalb des Feuerscheins.

Seine zitternde Hand findet das Messer...

Eine große, dunkle Gestalt tritt ins Licht, und etwas landet dumpf neben McKay, lässt ihn vor Schreck zusammen zucken.

„Kolya!"

„Offensichtlich", knurrt der andere Mann, und lässt sich schwer neben McKay zu Boden sinken.

Der schwarze Mantel glänzt vor Nässe, und McKay spürt, wie der Genii zittert.

„Sie müssen aus den nassen Sachen raus!", sagte er, und Kolya starrt ihn wütend an, befolgt aber dann erstaunlich folgsam den Rat, während McKay vor Erleichterung plappert.

„Was haben Sie da solange draußen gemacht? Ich habe gedacht, Sie wären.. waren _gefressen_ worden, oder so! Ich meine, die Fallen waren nicht gerade einen Kilometermarsch weg, oder nicht? _So_ schwer war es doch auch nicht, dort hin zu kommen! Ich habe schon gedacht..."

Eigentlich ist es erstaunlich, dass Kolya nicht vollkommen nass ist, die Sachen unter dem Mantel sind höchstens feucht. Der Mantel muss mehr abhalten als McKay gedacht hat, denn draußen regnet es immer noch in Strömen, wie die letzten zwei Tage auch.

Den Hasen, den Kolya neben McKay geworfen hat, häutet der Genii jetzt, und McKay guckt hungrig zu, jeglicher Ekel verflogen.

XXX

Kurze Zeit später, satt und müde und warm, liegt McKay auf seinem Lager. Er will schlafen, doch etwas hält ihn noch hartnäckig wach, lässt ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

_Leise leise..._

Er schaudert, obwohl er nicht friert.

Er muss eingeschlafen sein, jawohl, das muss es gewesen sein...

_Süßer Geruch. Süßer Geruch ganz nah. Geruch rot und süß..._

McKay beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Erinnerung ist bestechend scharf und klar, schneidet in all seine Sinne.

_Leise leise leise_

_Kopf heben. Sehen-_

Er hatte einen ungewohnten Blickwinkel, eher von unten, vielleicht auf Hüfthöhe eines gewöhnlich großen Menschen, und die wenigen Farben, die er in der ungewöhnlich hell gewordene Nacht sehen konnte, erschienen merkwürdig ausgewaschen und unwichtig.

Trotzdem konnte er den Mann klar und deutlich erkennen, der nur wenige Meter entfernt an ihm vorüber ging.

_Süßer Geruch. Süßer Geruch ganz nah. Geruch rot und süß..._

McKay zwingt sich wieder zu Atmen, und fragt sich, ob Kolya weiß, wie knapp er dem Tod entronnen ist.

xxx

Also, es würde mich freuen, wenn ich ein Review kriegen würde... ich meine, wenn irgendwas Gutes zu der Story zu sagen ist, natürlich. Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne angenommen, doch wenn jemanden die Story überhaupt nicht gefällt... nun, _so_ scharf bin ich dann doch nicht auf Feedback.


	8. Gebrochenes Eis

Die Tage gleiten nur so vorbei, und McKay ist viel zu beschäftigt um viel Nachzudenken- frieren, jagen, hungern, üben, mit dem Bogen und den Messern umzugehen und dabei Kolya NICHT umbringen- und er findet einfach nicht genug Zeit, um sich wirklich zu _ängstigen_.

Es ist ein bisschen so, als liefe er auf einem schmalen Pfad an einem sehr tiefen Abgrund entlang, oder balancierte auf einem im Wind schwankenden Seil. Solange er nicht bemerkt, was er tut, ist alles gut.

Gewöhnlich wacht er früh morgens auf, kalt und zusammengerollt wie ein Tier seinem Bau. Das Feuer ist längst nicht mehr am brennen, hat die Nacht nur noch als Glut überlebt.

Er streckt seinen protestierenden Körper, und versucht wieder Leben in seine Glieder zu reiben.

Kolya ist schon aufgestanden, ohne auch nur das Gesicht angesichts der morgendlichen Kühle zu verziehen, und entzündet das Feuer wieder, legt einige Hölzer nach und setzt schließlich den- so nennt ihn McKay in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes- Morgentee auf.

McKay trinkt, noch schweigend, und genießt die Wärme.

Und dann suchen sie Nahrung.

Merkwürdig, wie etwas, dass McKay einmal als so selbstverständlich, so simpel erachtet hat ( wenn auch nicht unbedingt als unwichtig...), so wichtig werden kann.

Doch jedes mal, sobald er aufgestanden ist, hat ihn die Tagesroutine gefangen genommen, so dass er nicht _nachdenkt._

Und dann, als es zum ersten Mal mit dem Bogen funktioniert hat, als Kolya einen toten Hasen in der Hand hält, und McKay in einem improvisierten Beutel mehrere (laut Kolya ungefährliche) Pilze trägt, als sie zu essen haben und Zeit und als Kolya McKay allein lässt, um sich zu waschen, das ist es schon zu spät.

Zu spät, um sich daran zu erinnern, _nicht_ nachzudenken.

Das Eis bricht, und kaltes Wasser schlägt über ihm zusammen und er kann nicht atmen.

Oh Gott, er hat vergessen. Er hat _vergessen_-

Taumelnd kommt McKay auf die Füße und schluchzt auf, als ihm plötzlich seine Situation mit unbarmherziger Endgültigkeit bewusst wird.

Er hat vergessen, welcher Tag heute ist.

Er weiß noch nicht mal, wie lange er schon hier ist, verdammt noch mal!

Er weiß _gar nichts_, und ohne Kolya hätte er nicht mal die erste Woche überlebt-

Oh.

Er weiß doch _etwas_.

Er weiß, dass sie ihn _nie_ finden werden. Dass sie ihn schlicht und einfach nicht finden können- Sheppard kann ruhig versuchen, die Dorfbewohner auszuquetschen, der einzige, der die Symbole dieses Planeten kannte, ist tot- ritueller Selbstmord, so nennt man es wahrscheinlich. Vage erinnert sich McKay daran, dass der Mann einen Nachfolger bestimmt hat, der als einziger auch die Symbole kennt, der nun die nächsten zehn Jahre durch die verschiedensten Welten wandern wird, um schließlich- was für ein freudiger Anlass- zu seiner Welt zurück zukehren und das nächste Opfer zu diesem Planeten zu schicken. Danach wird er sich höchstwahrscheinlich die Kehle durchschneiden, wie sein Vorgänger, und wenn McKay jetzt noch klar denken könnte, würde er wahrscheinlich mitleidig-verständnislos den Kopf schütteln.

Doch alle Vernunft hat McKay verlassen, Panik verdunkelt seinen Geist, als er aus der Höhle taumelt.

Er wird NIE gefunden werden_ oh mein Gott er wird hier sterben-_

Er achtet nicht darauf, wohin er läuft. Er hört nichts anderes als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und das Dröhnen seines Herzschlags.

Sein restliches Leben muss er hier verbringen er wird nie mehr Atlantis sehen die Erde- seine Schwester.

Oh Gott, er ist hier _lebendig begraben_.

Beine, die plötzlich nicht mehr das Gewicht des Körpers tragen wollen, knicken ein, und lassen McKay als hilfloses, schluchzendes Bündel auf dem Boden zurück.

Er weint und ringt nach Atem und schluchzt und flucht, und langsam weicht der Nebel, und er findet sich in seinem Körper wieder, auf feuchten Blättern liegend, mitten im Wald.

Er hat Durst, seine geschwollenen Augen schmerzen, und sein Kopf pocht, doch das Selbstmitleid und die Verzweifelung sind weitgehend verschwunden, und McKay kann wieder denken.

Er nimmt ein paar tiefe, zitternde Atemzüge.

Idiotisch.

McKay fährt sich ein paar mal mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und schämt sich auf einmal, besonders, als er sich Kolyas Gesicht vorstellt, wenn der Genii merkt, dass McKay geweint hat.

Dann fällt ihm der Grund seines... Aussetzers wieder ein, und er schluckt, und schluckt noch einmal und redet sich verzweifelt ein, dass es nichts macht, dass es _unwichtig_ ist, ob er weiß, welcher Tag heute ist, und dass es zu früh ist, um schon alle Hoffnung aufzugeben.

...(Und wenn es ganz unerträglich wird- irgendwie hier wird es bestimmt eine schöne hohe Klippe finden)

McKay steht auf- und friert mitten in der Bewegung ein, als ihm plötzlich die Folgen seines Handels klar werden.

Er hat nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er ist.

Nicht die _leiseste_.

Er dreht sich auf der Stelle. Um ihn herum ist nichts als kühler, feuchter, eintöniger Wald.

Die Sonne verschwindet hinter einer Wolkenbank, und die vorher so glitzernden Spinnennetze, die an vielen Büschen hängen, werden fahl.

Die Luft steht, und obwohl es noch viel zu früh dafür ist, könnte McKay auf einmal schwören, dass die Schatten immer länger werden.

Er weicht unwillkürlich zurück, bis ihm einfällt, dass es nichts gibt, wohin er zurückweichen könnte.

Etwas raschelt.

McKay dreht sich um, sucht mit den Augen den schattigen Wald ab.

Nichts.

Er versucht sich zu beruhigen, überkreuzt die Arme, wartet darauf, dass sein rasender Herzschlag langsamer wird-

Die Arme fallen herab.

Er weiß. Noch bevor er dass Knacken des Astes hört, noch bevor er herumwirbelt, _weiß_ er-

Die Pupillen der Raubkatze verengen sich, als ihr Blick McKays trifft. Schwarz-silbernes Fell spannt sich über Muskeln, lange silberne Schnurrhaare zittern andeutungsweise, als das Raubtier atmet, keine zwei Meter von McKay entfernt, Schwanz ganz leicht von einer Seite zur anderen peitschend.

_Hallo._


	9. Das Netz

Die Zeit bleibt stehen.

Einen endlosen Moment lang bewegt sich weder die Katze, noch der Mensch, und blaue Augen starren in Grüne.

Und dann kehrt die Welt zurück, und McKay versucht einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen, gleitet auf den nassen Blättern aus, und fällt.

Er landet ungeschickt, und ein überwältigender Schmerz fährt durch seinen Rücken, presst ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er kann nicht atmen, und schwarze Pünktchen tanzen vor seinen Augen.

_Ganz ruhig..._

Langsam weicht der Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Die Katze hat sich nicht gerührt, starrt immer noch, nur das Zucken ihres Schwanzes ist intensiver geworden.

McKays Kopf ist merkwürdig leer.

(Sollte er nicht rennen?)

_ruhig _

Das Raubtier hebt langsam, fast spielerisch, eine prankenartige Pfote, und macht einen kleine Schritt nach vorn.

Ein Teil von McKay ist vor Angst gelähmt, _stirbt_ vor Angst, wünscht sich zu sterben, weiß, dass es gleich zu Ende sein wird-

Ein anderer Teil starrt einfach nur zurück. Verliert sich in den grünen Augen, verliert den Kontakt zu dem nassen Waldboden, verliert jegliche Verbindung mit seinem Menschendasein.

_Das Netz_ heißt ihn willkommen. Zieht ihn geradezu aus seinem Körper, bis er irgendwo dazwischen ist, beängstigend frei und richtungslos, mit einer vagen Ahnung von der Existenz der _Anderen_... und er sucht den einzigen sicheren Ort auf, den er fühlen kann, dessen Präsenz es verhindert, dass er zerfasert, sich auflöst, ein Ort, fest eingebunden im Netz, und doch für sich alleine...

_Poch. Poch. Poch._

Zunächst ist er verwirrt, weiß nicht, was das rhythmische Stampfen zu bedeuten hat, dann begreift er: Herzschlag.

Er ist schnell, aufgeregt, und kommt von dem Wesen vor ihm, genau wie der süße, süße rote Geruch, und auch die Angst.

Er spürt Verwirrung, Gier, und, stärker, als alles andere, Neugier.

Das zweibeinige Wesen rührt sich nicht, und ein tiefes Einatmen übermittelt wieder verlockende Botschaften, Versprechen von süßem Fleisch und warmen Blut-

Doch die Verwirrung wird größer.

Etwas stimmt nicht. Das, was von McKay übrig ist, spürt die fremde Verwirrung, und versteht zunächst nicht, versucht tiefer in den sicheren Ort einzudringen, der so voll ist von Sinneseindrücken.

Die Verwirrung wird zu Angst, und die Angst zu Ärger.

Ein Fremder ist hier, er ist der Fremde, und Es fürchtet sich, Es rast vor Wut, denn der Fremde ist im Höchsteigenen, er ist tiefer eingedrungen, als je einem Anderen gestattet wird, und fremde Gedanken fressen sich durch ureigenstes Wesen-

Es kommt wie eine Explosion, schleudert McKay aus dem sicheren Ort, reißt ihn fast auseinander, und kurz bevor die letzte Verbindung abbricht, spürt er Schmerzen, und sieht einen Mann, der etwas in der Hand hält und eine Bewegung macht, und wieder folgen Schmerzen...

_Töten töten verteidigen atmen leben leben leben..._

Der sichere Ort verlischt. McKay ist allein. Das Netz um ihn herum zieht sich zurück, und lässt ihn zurück, allein, allein, allein, und NICHTS ist da, was ihn hält- er wird zerfasern wie eine Pusteblume im Wind-

Jemand ruft ihn.

Das hält ihn zusammen. McKay lauscht und wartet und hofft, und das Rufen wiederholt sich.

Doch er kann keine Worte erkennen, und langsam werden die vorher noch so dringlich klingenden Laute leiser und leiser und unbedeutender.

Es wird dunkel, langsam, und mit dem letzten Rest seines Seins fühlt er, wie er sinkt...

Und dann explodiert die Welt ein zweites mal, explodiert in Schmerz und Licht und Farbe, und McKays Kopf fliegt zur Seite.

„Uff"

„Doktor? Doktor? McKay?"

Jemand schüttelt ihn, und ein Gesicht spricht, laut und aufgeregt.

„Hm...?", presst McKay hervor, und das Schütteln lässt ein wenig nach.

„Doktor?"

„Was...?" Ihm ist schwindelig.

Das Gesicht ist rot und aufgeregt, und es ist alles zu viel, er will nicht-

Diesmal spürt er die Ohrfeige. Sein Kopf fliegt ein zweites mal herum, und dann packt ihn Kolya am Kinn und zwingt ihn, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

„Was ist passiert?", fragt McKay zurück, denn er könnte jetzt eine Erklärung gut gebrauchen, für den Fall, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung sein soll.

„Die Raubkatze hat Sie angegriffen", sagt Kolya und verzieht seinen Mund zu etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein soll. „Sie ziehen diese Dinger wirklich an..."

„Oh-", sagt McKay. „Ist- ist sie- ?"

„Tot, ja", antwortet Kolya.

Er hilft McKay, dessen Körper zittert, auf die Beine.

Die große Katze liegt zusammen gesunken einige Meter von ihm entfernt, die vorher leuchtenden Augen einen Spalt weit offen, blass und ausdruckslos.

Eine Sekunde lang wartet McKay auf das Heben und Senken des Körpers, das Atmung zeigen würde, dass erkennt er die Pfeile, die im Körper des Tieres stecken, beinahe wie Nadeln in einem großen, schwarzen, unförmigen Nadelkissen.

„Oh", sagte er leise.

Es ist beinahe unnatürlich still, als sie zurück zur Höhle gehen. McKay ist froh, dass seine Wange schmerzt, denn das gibt ihm eine Art Halt, und er ist auf eine merkwürdige Art auch darüber froh, dass Kolya, jetzt, wo die unmittelbare Sorge um den Doktor vorüber ist, praktisch kocht vor Wut.

Denn wenn er ganz still ist und lauscht, glaubt er immer noch das Netz fühlen zu können.


	10. Schweigen

Die Tasse, die Kolya ihm in die Hand drückt, ist heiß, und verbrennt seine Finger, doch McKay umklammert sie wie sein erstgeborenes Kind.

„Was- was um alles in der Welt-", setzt Kolya an, und es ist merkwürdig, den Genii so hilflos zu sehen. „Was haben Sie sich dabei _gedacht_?", faucht der Mann schließlich.

„Ich- ich weiß nicht", sagt McKay.

„Sie hätten tot sein können", zischt Kolya, und wendet sich wieder von McKay ab, als könne er dessen Anblick nicht ertragen.

McKay schweigt.

„Und Sie ... Sie saßen einfach nur da", sagt Kolya, und lässt so etwas wie ein Lachen hören. Er dreht sich ruckartig um, und McKay zuckt zusammen. „_Sie saßen einfach nur da_"

Kolya starrt, und verliert, als er keine Antwort erhält, plötzlich die Kontrolle.

„_Reden Sie, verdammt noch mal!"_

Heißer Tee läuft McKays Arm hinunter, als er sich schützend die Hand vor das Gesicht hält. Doch Kolya lässt die zum Schlag erhobene Hand langsam wieder sinken, und sieht so aus, als wundere er sich selbst über seinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ent-" Der Kommandeur seufzt auf, seine Schultern sacken herab.

Auf einmal tut er McKay leid, und Rodney ist viel zu müde und ausgelaugt, um sich über dieses unangemessene Gefühl gegenüber dem Genii Gedanken zu machen.

„Schon okay", sagt er. Seine Stimme klingt fremd. Langsam stellt er die Tasse ab.

„Sie haben mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet"

Kolya antwortet nicht- nicht das McKay damit gerechnet hätte.

„Hm... ", sagt McKay, und kämpft sekundenlang mit den Worten. „Danke"

Kolya reagiert nicht. Er sieht McKay nicht in die Augen, hilft ihm aber auf sein Nachtlager, und wirft ihm dann die Decke zu.

Müde.

Gott, er ist so müde, seine Augenlider fühlen sich an, als wären sie aus Blei gemacht.

Kurz bevor McKay in den Schlaf abdriftet, flüstert er noch:

„Kolya?"

Ein Grunzen ist die Antwort.

„Da... da ist irgendetwas Komisches mit den Katzen..."

Und dann fallen ihm die Augen zu.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage weicht McKay kaum von Kolyas Seite, und ist so damit beschäftigt, _nicht_ an helle grüne Augen, und fremde Gedanken und Gefühle zu denken, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekommt, wie es langsam etwas wärmer wird.

Der Regen verschwindet so gut wie ganz, und eines Tages zur Mittagszeit, schafft es McKay doch tatsächlich, mit seiner selbstgebastelten Angel einen Fisch zu fangen, der zappelt und zuckt, und den er schließlich mit einem großen Stein tötet.

„Kolya?"

Zum ersten Mal seit ein paar Tagen sind sie nicht in Sichtweite. Neben McKay liegt ein zweiter Bogen im Gras, und in seinem Gürtel steckt ein Messer.

„Kolya?"

Den Fisch möglichst weit von sich haltend, geht er auf die Höhle zu, vor der Kolya vor kurzem noch gesessen hat, während er versucht hat, seine gerissenen Schnürsenkel zu ersetzen.

„_Kolya...?",_ ruft McKay ein drittes Mal, wedelt mit dem gefangenen Fisch und kommt sich albern vor.

„Doktor", sagt eine ausdrucklose Stimme hinter ihm und McKay wirbelt herum.

„Huh"

Kolya steht hinter ihm, lässig wie immer, doch wenn McKay _genauer _hinschaut, scheint ihm der Genii etwas atemlos.

„Äh. Sehen Sie." Er hält den Fisch hoch. „Meine Angel hat funktioniert. Dieses... Ding... ist mindestens fünf Kilo schwer! Mögen Sie Fisch? Ich hab eigentlich Fisch nie so sehr gemocht, ein bisschen viele Gräten, wenn Fischstäbchen auch wirklich..."

XXX

Oft versucht McKay abends, wenn sie auf ihren Nachtlagern liegen, Konversation zu machen, aber der Genii schweigt und schweigt, und selbst mit bloßen Schweigen kann er McKay sehr gut klarmachen, wenn er will, dass er die Klappe hält.

Die Minuten vor dem Einschlafen sind am schlimmsten. Er hat nie wieder so einen Panikanfall gehabt, wie er ihn hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Team ihn wohl nicht retten kann, doch er sehnt sich nach Atlantis.

Das ist noch eine Überraschung. Die Sehnsucht. Sheppard, Teyla, sogar Bates, und, ja, sogar _Kavanaugh_, irgendjemand, der weiß, was er verloren hat...

Kolya hat Atlantis auch gesehen. Doch Kolya hat Atlantis als Beute gesehen, und wenn er auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine metergroße Raubkatze erschießen kann, so ist er doch auch der Mann, der Doktor Weir erschießen wollte, und der den Plan aus McKay gequetscht hat...

Nun, wenn McKay genauer darüber nachdenkt, muss er zugeben, dass Kolya auch so etwas wie Einsamkeit spüren muss- was für einen Grund sollte er denn sonst haben, McKay zu retten, ihn... mit durch zu füttern, wenn man es so ausdrücken will?

...(Warum ist derGenii eigentlich hier?)

McKay ist sich, wenn er es auch nie ausspricht, sehr wohl im Klaren darüber, dass derandere Mann ohne ihn vielleicht sogar besser dran wäre- er müsste zum Beispiel sein Essen nicht teilen.

Doch der Genii ist ihm ein Rätsel.

Er schweigt, und McKay kann beim besten Willen nicht in seinem harten Gesicht lesen.


	11. Wanken

Es ist ein warmer Tag, endlich, und McKay und Kolya tragen nichts weiter als ihre Schuhe, und ihre Decken als Wickelröcke, die anderen Sachen trocknen in der Sonne.

McKay kommt sich ziemlich albern vor, hat aber den starken Verdacht, würde er darauf hinweisen, würde er _noch_ alberner sein- das und... ihre Sachen verdienten wirklich eine Wäsche.

Das Sonnenlicht ist golden, die gehen die Lichtung entlang, halten dabei stets nach Essbaren Ausschau.

Die Lichtung ist eine schmale, ca. 500 Meter lange Wiese, an deren einem kurzen Ende ihre Höhle liegt, und an deren Längsseite der Fluss entlang fließt, um dann eine Kurve zu machen, und an der kurzen, der Höhle gegenüber liegenden Seite, auch entlang zufließen.

Dort ist der Strom flach und klar, und das Ufer ist breit und sandig, weshalb Kolya und McKay, wenn sie Fischen gehen, oder Wasser holen, immer den langen Weg die Wiese hinunter, auf sich nehmen.

Zu beiden anderen Seiten der Wiese ist Wald, tiefer, undurchdringlicher Wald, der an einer Längsseite der Wiese sogar einen gefährlich steilen Abhang hoch kriecht.

Das letzte Tageslicht lässt die hohen Bäume oben auf den Steilhang zu Silhouetten werden.

Die Luft ist unbewegt, Insekten summen. Es ist so friedlich, das sogar McKay keinerlei Drang zu reden verspürt.

Selbst Kolyas Messer, das links und rechts von ihm hohe Gräser kürzt, stört die Idylle nicht. Tatsächlich ist McKay gar nicht so unglücklich, den anderen Mann bewaffnet zu sehen, jetzt, da ihm endgültig und eindeutig klar ist, dass Kolya KEINERLEI Interesse daran hat, Rodney umzubringen.

McKay stolpert leicht, und der Wanderstock, mit dem er im trockenen Gras gestochert hat, fällt ihm aus der Hand. Als er sich danach bückt, rollt der Stock ein wenig von ihm weg.

Verwirrt richtet er sich wieder auf.

„McKay!"

Der Ruf ist nicht sehr laut, doch erschrocken, und McKay starrt Kolya an.

Zuerst versteht er nicht, sieht den Genii schwanken, sieht die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Mannes, dann, als er sich selbst auf dem Boden wiederfindet, begreift er:

_Die Erde bebt!_

Die Bäume und Büsche zittern, als schüttele sie ein unsichtbarer Riese, und ein Grollen und Prasseln lässt die beiden gestürzten Männer in Panik umherblicken.

Steine rasen den Steilhang hinab, nehmen auf ihrem Weg nach unten weitere mit, zersplittern sich, und McKay rollt sich zusammen, hält sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf und bittet stumm alle existierenden oder eingebildeten Götter, die Erde zu beruhigen, während unter ihm der Boden buckelt und zuckt-

Und dann ist es vorüber.

McKay braucht lange Sekunden, bevor er es wagt, auf zu blicken. Es ist still, nur einige Steine poltern noch den Anhang herab, prallen gegen die Bäume und kommen dann zum liegen.

„Kolya?"

Nichts, und das ist SCHLIMM.

McKay kämpft sich auf die Beine- sie zittern, als wären sie aus Pudding- und wankt zu dem gefallenen Genii.

„Kolya?"

Er dreht den Mann, der auf der Seite liegt, auf den Rücken, und holt scharf Atem, als er die kleine, blutende Kopfwunde sieht. Ein vorsichtiges Tasten offenbart, dass sich bereits eine Schwellung zu bilden beginnt.

Verwirrt sieht McKay sich um, dann begreift er: Als die Steine den Abhang herunterrollten, zersprangen manche von ihnen, einer dieser Splitter muss Kolya am Kopf getroffen haben.

„Mist Mist Mist MIST"

Was zur Hölle soll er jetzt tun?

Er kann den Kommandeur kaum zur Höhle zurücktragen, nicht mit einem Arm, der immer noch nicht 100 Prozent seiner früheren Kraft hat, noch ihn hier allein lassen, doch irgendetwas sagt ihm, dass es eine unglaublich schlechte Idee wäre, die Nacht auf der offenen Wiese zu verbringen.

„Oh, _Mist..."_

Vorsichtig klopft er auf Kolyas Wange, und erhält keinerlei Reaktion.

Die vorher goldene Sonne hat nun endgültig an Kraft verloren, und McKay spürt, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekommt. Die Abende kommen schnell in dieser Welt.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, wachen Sie auch, verdammt noch mal.."

Doch der Genii liegt vollkommen still.

Plötzlich ängstlich geworden, tastet McKay nach seinem Puls, und findet ihn kräftig und regelmäßig. Wenigstens etwas.

Er lässt sich im Schneidersitz neben dem Mann nieder, sein Messer und seinen Bogen neben sich, einen Pfeil auf der Sehne, obwohl- es war gerade ein Erdbeben, nicht wahr? Kein Tier würde so kurz nach einem Beben schon an Jagd denken...

Minuten verrinnen.

Es wird dunkler, langsam, beinahe unmerklich. Kolya Zustand verschlimmert sich weder, noch verbessert er sich, und McKay wird immer unruhiger.

Langsam, langsam kann er immer weniger in den Wald herein sehen, die Dunkelheit kriecht zwischen den schlanken grauen Bäumen heran...

Er hört ein Stöhnen hinter sich, und wirbelt herum.

„Oh! Gott sein Dank, Sie sind wach..."

Der Genii blinzelt, stöhnt noch einmal, diesmal etwas leidender, und tastet dann nach seinem Kopf.

„Sie... Sie haben einen Stein vor den Kopf gekriegt", informiert McKay ihn, und der Blick des Mannes richtet sich auf ihn.

„Wo.. wo sind wir?"

„Immer noch auf der Wiese, fürchte ich"

„Oh", sagt der Genii schwach.

„Können Sie aufstehen?", sagt McKay. „Denn ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee wäre, hier zu übernachten..." Es gelingt ihm nicht, das nervöse Quieken aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Kolya grunzt zustimmend.

„Helfen Sie mir hoch"

McKay steckt sein Messer in den Gürtel, und packt dann Kolyas Arme, und mit einigem Kraftaufwand gelingt es ihm schließlich, den Genii auf die Beine zu bringen.

Das Gehen ist viel mehr ein Taumeln- ein bedrückend langsames Taumeln, fügt McKay in Gedanken hinzu.

Dazu kommt noch, das überall auf der Wiese verstreut Steinsplitter liegen, und einer von ihnen durchbohrt zielsicher McKays linken Schuh.

„Was ist?", zischt Kolya durch vor Anstrengung zusammen gebissene Zähne, als der Doktor aufstöhnt.

„Ein verdammter Steinsplitter", keucht McKay, reißt sich dann aber zusammen, als er sieht, wie ihn der Genii mustert. Der Mann sieht fürchterlich bleich aus und hat eine beachtliche Beule.

„Es geht schon", sagt McKay, und ein Teil von ihm verflucht sich selbst dafür- so weit ist es mit ihm schon gekommen...

Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne versinken gerade hinter den Bäume, als sie die Höhle erreichen.

xxx

Oh, zum Ende hin wird aaaalles erklärt- aber zunächst müssen wir unsere pelzigen Freunde etwas vernachlässigen...


	12. Das Beben

„Sie wissen, Sie haben Glück, dass Sie nicht tot sind", sagt McKay, und greift dann schnell nach einem neuen großen Rindenstück, das er von einem sterbenden Baum gerissen hat, und hält es unter Kolyas Mund.

Der Genii antwortet nicht, wofür ihm McKay nicht wirklich böse sein kann- schließlich übergibt er sich gerade.

Als das größtenteils trockene Würgen endlich stoppt, lässt sich Kolya mit einem Stöhnen zurückfallen.

McKay reicht ihm einen Becher Wasser, und der Genii spült seinen Mund aus.

„Also... momentan fühle ich mich nicht so glücklich, Doktor", murmelt der Mann, und McKay verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht.

Kolya hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, und natürlich haben beide keinerlei Wissen, was jetzt helfen könnte- abgesehen von dem ziemlich Offensichtlichen, nämlich dass Kolya keineswegs aufstehen sollte. Was der Kommandant auch gar nicht versucht hat.

„Ich meine, es hätte auch ein _scharfer_ Splitter sein können", plappert McKay weiter. „Er hätte sich in ihr Gehirn bohren können und-"

Kolya streckt ruckartig eine Hand aus, um McKays Redefluss zu stoppen, doch die Bewegung ist zu schnell, und der Genii stöhnt wieder vor Schmerzen auf.

XXX

Das Messer zuckt durch die warme, unbewegte Luft, und fährt dann mit einem ploppenden Geräusch in die Rinde des Baumes.

McKay schluckt.

Kolya ist die auf die Idee gekommen, McKays Selbstverteidigungsfähigkeiten zu verbessern, was diesen ungemein ängstigt.

„Ich habe nicht vor, Sie zu erstechen, Doktor", sagt Kolya und seufzt. Er zieht das Messer aus der Rinde, und zeigt McKay, der zurückweichen möchte, als der andere Mann dicht bei ihm steht, wie man es hält.

„So"

Er verbessert McKays Stand ein wenig, und dann starten sie den wer weiß wievielten Versuch.

Obwohl, so muss sich McKay zu seiner Überraschung eingestehen, es klappt besser, als er gedacht hat. Okay, es ist nicht so, dass er bisher getroffen hat, aber Kolya scheint nicht unzufrieden zu sein.

Der Genii hat sich von seiner Verletzung erholt, heilte beinahe unnatürlich schnell, aber McKay sagt sich, dass das nur zu erwarten ist von einem Mann, der es überlebt hat, durchs Wurmloch _geschossen _zu werden.

Seit er wieder stehen und gehen kann, benimmt er sich irgendwie... anderes. Reden tut er immer noch nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig, aber jetzt benimmt er sich öfter merkwürdig... distanziert, und McKay hat den Genii schon mindestens zwei Mal dabei ertappt, dass er ihn anstarrte. Weder wütend, noch... okay, _daran _möchte McKay lieber gar nicht denken- nein, einfach nur ernst und nachdenklich.

Was McKay natürlich nicht wenig beunruhigt.

Oder zum Beispiel diese Messer- Sache. McKay ist sich beinahe sicher, dass Kolya glaubt, er tue ihm, McKay, damit einen Gefallen- nun gut, wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, tut er das auch- aber es verwundert ihn doch nicht wenig, dass der Kommandant ihm einen _Gefallen_ tun will.

„_Doktor"_

Oh. Natürlich.

Er holt aus, und diesmal ist der Wurf perfekt.

Das Messer zittert in der Rinde, und als Kolya es rauszieht, sieht er beinahe vergnügt aus.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage sind ereignislos. McKay hat, als er die Pegasusgalaxie betreten hat, Ereignislosigkeit zu schätzen gelernt, doch hier lernt er sie _lieben._

Es ist weder zu warm, noch zu kalt, sie müssen nicht hungern. Es könnte eigentlich sogar ganz nett sein, wenn er statt Kolya einen etwas sympathischeren Kameraden hätte.

Oh, Gott. Hat er gerade von dem Genii als einen _Kameraden_ gedacht?

Er wirft Kolya, der an seiner Seite geht, einen raschen Blick zu. Der Mann ist wesentlich schlanker, als ihn McKay je gesehen hat. Seine Haare sind ein Stück zu lang und sehr ungekämmt, glatt rasiert ist kaum einer mal von ihnen. Auch McKay hat abgenommen, so stark, dass er einen Streifen der Decke abschneiden musste, und sich einen Gürtel daraus gemacht hat.

Er nimmt die Angel in die andere Hand.

Sie sind unterwegs zum Fluss, es ist früher Nachmittag, und der Himmel ist wolkenlos.

Die Katastrophe kommt aus dem Blauen.

Auch diesmal realisiert es McKay zuerst nicht, sieht die Büsche am gegenüberliegenden Flussufer wanken und schütteln, sieht, wie das Flusswasser in Strudeln tost, spürt dann, wie der Grund unter seinen Füßen zu tanzen beginnt-

Kolya ruft irgendwas, verliert den Halt, genau McKay.

Es grollt. Die Erde schüttelt sich, und McKay versucht aufzustehen, er will irgendwohin, egal wo, hauptsache _weg,_ doch das Zittern wirft ihn zu Boden. Etwas splittert und kracht, und ein Teil von McKay schreit:_ Bleib auf der Wiese, bleib auf der offenen Wiese-_

Es ist tausendmal schlimmer als das letzte Mal, es hört nicht auf, es wird nie aufhören, er wird _sterben-_

Fäulnisgeruch steigt auf. Die Erde windet sich immer noch in Zuckungen, das Grollen wird immer lauter, und ebbt dann langsam, langsam ab.

Der Grund zittert nur noch mäßig, das Beben schwindet.

McKay liegt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, Hände auf den Ohren. Er wagt nicht, sich zu rühren. In seinen Ohren rauscht es, während sein Herz rast.

_Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott..._

„McKay!"

Unbarmherzige Hände zerren seine Arme auseinander.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

_Sind Sie in Ordnung?_ Was war das denn für eine idiotische Frage!

„Sehe ich so aus?", ruft McKay, doch es kommt mehr wie ein Schluchzen heraus.

„Kommen Sie", sagt Kolya, und zieht McKay auf die Füße, der beinahe sofort wieder umkippt.

„Was zum-?"

Wasser umspült seine Schuhe. Das Flussbett ist genauso geschüttelt worden wie die Wiese, der vorher so flache und klare Strom ist nun ein Gewirr aus schlammigen Strudeln und Ästen.

McKay erkennt den Fluss, der seine Richtung verändert hat, nicht wieder.

Er sieht Kolya an, wartet, ohne es zu bemerken, auf etwas, irgendwas, eine Erklärung- doch der Genii ist genauso hilflos wie er.

„Wir müssen hier weg", wiederholt er, packt McKay am Arm, und zieht ihn mit sich fort.

XXX

Gehen ist schwierig. Gehen schmerzt. Der Boden ist so unregelmäßig, und sein einer Knöchel sticht bei jedem Schritt.

_Gott_, was ist mit der Wiese passiert?

Jede Sekunde lehnt sich McKay mehr auf Kolya. Er sieht nicht auf, und schließlich lässt ihn der andere Mann zu Boden sinken.

McKay hört Kolya etwas murmeln, und als er aufsieht, weicht alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Er kämpft sich auf die Füße.

„_Was zum- ?"_

Seine Stimme kommt nur noch als Quieken heraus. Kolya steht stumm da, Arme schlaff herab hängend.

Die Höhle ist verschwunden. Sie ist weg!

Wo einst ihr Nachtlager, ihr Schutz, ihr _Zuhause_ war, ist jetzt nichts, außer abgesackter Wiese, und gurgelndem braunen Wasser.


	13. Wanderung

"Nein!"

Erst glaubt McKay, er selbst habe geschrieen, doch dann packt Kolya einen Erdklumpen und schleudert ihn in die Fluten, und noch einen und noch einen, wie rasend-

"_NEIN!" _

Unbeeindruckt nehmen die schlammigen Wellen die Brocken, doch Kolya merkt es nicht.

Jetzt stumm, wirft er und wirft, wütet, ohne eine Wirkung zu hinterlassen, unermüdlich.

Schließlich, als McKay die Kraft gefunden hat, sich auf die Füße zu stellen, gibt der Genii auf. Mit hängenden Schultern steht Kolya da, und starrt auf den Mahlstrom, der da durch die zerrissene Erde schießt, wo einst die Höhle war.

Auch McKay ist stumm. Der Abgrund, der sich vor seinen Füßen aufgetan hat, ist ihm unerklärlich, und er schaut und schaut, wartet darauf, das etwas passiert, irgendetwas- und dann trifft es ihn wie ein Keulenschlag. So heftig, wie als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Team ihn nie finden kann, doch heilsamer diesmal.

Es wird _nichts_ passieren. Kolya wird hier stehen bleiben, bis der Boden unter ihm bricht und der Genii in den wirbelnden Fluten ertrinkt, wenn McKay jetzt nicht handelt.

„Kolya" Der Mann reagiert nicht, und McKay packt ihn heftig am Arm.

„Kolya, _verdammt_!" Das scheint den Genii aus seiner Trance zu reißen.

„Was?"

„Wir müssen hier weg"

Kolya glotzt ihn an, und eine Sekunde ist sich McKay nicht sicher, ob der Kommandeur ihn gehört hat-

„Und wohin?"

_Großartige_ Frage. Wie zur Antwort bröckelt der Rand des Abgrunds, und weitere Klumpen Erde verschwinden im Wasser, dass sich seinen Weg am Rand der aufgewühlten Wiese vorbei frisst.

„Egal.", sagt McKay. „Hauptsache weg von hier" Er zerrt noch einmal an Kolyas Ärmel, und diesmal reagiert der Mann, und lässt sich von McKay wegziehen.

Sie taumeln über die zerstörte Lichtung, und es kommt McKay unerklärlich komisch vor, dass goldenes Sonnenlicht so_ falsch_ sein kann...

XXX

Das Feuer fängt nur zaghaft an zu brennen, beinahe so, als fürchte es genau wie McKay die heranziehende Nacht.

Sie sitzen nebeneinander am Feuer, nah an drei etwas abseits vom Waldrand stehenden Bäumen, die das Beben wundersamerweise unbeschadet überstanden haben.

Neben ihnen liegt zu einem unerkennbaren Bündel geknüllt, das einzige, was sie nicht mit sich hatten, als sie zum Fluss gingen, und was die Höhle doch nicht verschlungen hat- Kolyas Mantel, der einfach nicht trocknen wollte, und den der Genii über einen Baumast gehängt hatte.

Die Äste im Feuer knacken, als hungrige Flammen sich höher recken. Nicht vollkommen technologielos, Gott sei dank für die Feuerzeuge.

McKay streckt die Hände aus.

„Passiert hier so was öfter?", fragt er, und Kolya schenkt ihm einen leeren Blick.

„Ich meine, ich frage, weil sie ja länger hier sind als ich- also ich meine-" Nervös hält er inne.

„Ich habe es noch nie erlebt", sagt Kolya.

„Oh. Okay" McKay lässt seine Fingerknöchel knacken und schüttelt die Handgelenke aus.

„Warum- ich meine, warum sind Sie... hier?", fragt er, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen kann, und zuckt dann zusammen, als sich das Gesicht des Geniis verdunkelt.

Der Mann schweigt lange, und McKay hat sich schon darauf eingestellt, gar keine Antwort zu bekommen, da spricht Kolya doch.

„Nachdem mein Versuch, das..." Er zögert kurz. „Das ZPM zu bekommen, fehl geschlagen ist.. haben sich die Dinge etwas zu... meinen Ungunsten entwickelt", sagt er langsam, und in seiner Stimme liegt etwas Gequältes, das McKay noch nie bei ihm gehört hat. Er wartet, doch wagt es nicht, weiter zu fragen.

Kolya holt tief Luft. Er hat McKay nicht angeschaut, als er gesprochen hat, doch nun blickt er scharf auf.

„Es war eine Bestrafung. Das Exil"

XXX

Es ist eine wolkenlose Nacht. Das Feuer brennt noch, doch sie halten es klein. Beide haben seit Stunden kein Wort gesagt, und langsam beginnen McKay die Augen zu zu fallen.

„Wir müssen morgen hier weg", sagt Kolya plötzlich, und McKay hebt den Kopf ein Stück.

„Hm?"

„Wir können den Fluss hinunter gehen", sagt Kolya langsam, so als hätte er McKay nicht gehört. „Als ich auf dem Hügel stand, habe ich geglaubt, einen See zu sehen."

„Welchem Hügel?", fragt McKay, jetzt etwas wacher, doch ziemlich verwirrt.

„Der Steilhang", sagt Kolya. „Man hat einen ziemlichen Blick von da oben"

„Oh", sagt McKay. Was soll man dazu noch sagen? „Hm. Okay..."

XXX

Das Gehen tut seinen Gliedern, die von der Nacht, die er auf dem harten Untergrund verbracht hat, schmerzen, gut. Kolya neben ihm pfeift, er _pfeift_, und das mit so grimmigen Vergnügen, das McKay nicht anders kann, als sich über den Geisteszustand des Mannes Sorgen zu machen. Jeder von ihnen hat einen Wanderstock in der Hand, und momentan schlägt Kolya seinen im Takt zu dem Lied auf den Boden, mit einem unterschwelligen Aggressivität, die McKay ganz nervös macht.

Der Fluss, in dessen Sichtweite sie gehen, zieht immer noch Schlamm und Äste und junge Bäume mit sich, und sie halten Abstand zum Ufer.

XXX

Die zweite Nacht ist weitaus ungemütlicher als die erste. Der gute alte Regen ist leise zurückgekehrt, und nun sitzen sie zusammengekauert im Unterholz, vor einem rauchenden Feuer, und halten sich Kolyas Mantel über die Köpfe.

„Das ist wirklich _wirklich_ unbequem", beteuert McKay.

Er glaubt, Kolya neben sich seufzen gehört zu haben, und versucht, sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzen.

Der Mantel verrutscht, und Kolya knurrt leise, und zieht ihn unnötig heftig zu sich herüber.

„Oh schon _gut_, ich habe nur versucht, die Nacht ohne bleibende Rückenschäden zu überstehen..."

Das Feuer ist wirklich kraftlos, und der Rauch reizt McKays Augen, doch er ist ziemlich sicher, dass der Genii gegrinst hat.


	14. Die Hütte

„Hm?"

Etwas trifft ihn am Fuß, und McKay zuckt leicht zusammen, blinzelt kurz, und versucht sich dann auf die Seite zu rollen, um weiter zu schlafen.

„Doktor McKay" Ein weiterer Tritt folgt, diesmal etwas heftiger.

„Hmpf" Er öffnet die Augen nicht. Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Das Sonnenlicht ist viel zu _hell._

„Aufstehen", knurrt Kolya und sieht dabei keineswegs amüsiert aus, so dass sich McKay rasch aufsetzt. Der Genii schenkt ihm einen langen finsteren Blick, und wirft ihm dann seine Feldflasche zu, dass McKay einen Schluck nehmen kann.

Der Wald schimmert noch vor Nässe, die Sonne kämpft sich gerade erst den Himmel hinauf, und McKay wirft Kolya einen schrägen Blick zu- _so_ lange hat er nun auch nicht geschlafen.

Doch der Mann hat sich schon abgewandt.

„Ich will nicht hier ewig herumstehen, Doktor", sagt er, und McKay rollt hinter seinem Rücken die Augen, als er aufsteht.

XXX

Kolyas Laune bessert sich kaum den Tag über, und sie wandern in Stille.

McKay hat wieder Hunger, und so langsam kommt ihm die Idee, zum See zu gehen, lächerlich vor. Die wenigen essbaren Sachen, die sie unterwegs gefunden haben, haben kaum gereicht, um sie satt zu machen, und zum Jagen hätten sie mehr Zeit benötigt...

McKay sieht auf. Er ist schon wieder weit zurückgefallen, und Kolya macht keinerlei Anstalten, auf ihn zu warten, also seufzt er, und versucht sich zu beeilen.

Sein Fuß pocht. Bei jedem Schritt verschlimmert sich der Schmerz ein bisschen, bis McKay nur noch auf den Boden starrt, um nicht die Strecke sehen zu müssen, die vor ihm liegt.

Ihm entgeht Kolyas überraschtes Einatmen, merkt erst, dass der Kommandeur stehen geblieben ist, als er praktisch in dessen Rücken läuft.

„Oh"

„Ja", sagt Kolya, und lässt die Schultern fallen. „Wir haben es geschafft"

XXX

Sie stehen auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, und starren auf den See hinab, der größer ist, als es McKay sich in seinen schönsten Träumen ausmalen könnte.

Er war nie ein „Outdoor- Typ" gewesen, aber jetzt beginnt er auf einmal diese Typen zu verstehen, die in der Wildnis campen. Der Blick ist... überwältigend. Der See ist so groß, dass er beinahe nichts auf der anderen Seite erkennen kann, er endet praktisch im Dunst, mit nur einer vagen Andeutung von Land.

„Wahnsinn", flüstert McKay.

Er zieht zu Kolya hin, und der Genii nickt ihm kurz zu, scheint aber ansonsten nicht wirklich so froh zu sein, wie es angemessen wäre.

„Kommen Sie", sagt er, und schickt sich an, die Anhöhe herunter zu gehen.

XXX

Der Fluss endet tatsächlich mit einem kleinem Wasserfall, der gurgelnd in den See schießt. Von nahem ist der Blick nicht mehr ganz so makellos, der See wirkt etwas trüb, und der Fluss bringt immer neuen Schlamm und neue Äste und tote Tiere, und so beschließen sie, weiter am See entlang zu gehen, um eine Stelle zu finden, an der das Wasser reiner ist.

McKays Hinken ist schlimmer geworden, und nun hat es auch Kolya bemerkt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Doktor?", fragt er, und McKay verdreht die Augen angesichts dieser ziemlich dummen Frage.

„Ich habe mich an einem der Splitter, die bei dem ersten Beben auf der Wiese lagen, geschnitten", sagt er.

Kolya zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, und wendet sich dann gerade McKay zu, setzt dazu an, irgendetwas zu sagen, als er plötzlich die Augen zusammenkneift.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragt McKay irritiert.

„Ja", sagt Kolya lakonisch. „Kommen Sie mit"

„Hey! Was-?" Doch Kolya hat schon seinen Arm gepackt und zieht ihn vorwärts, nah am Waldrand nun.

„Schauen Sie, Doktor", sagt er, und zeigt mit dem Finger auf eine Lichtung am Ufer des Sees, nicht weit vor ihnen.

Und McKay stockt der Atem.

„Das- das ist eine _Hütte_!"

Eher die Ruine einer Hütte, wird ihnen klar, als sie näher kamen, Kolya vor McKay gehend, dass gezückte Messer in der Hand.

Das mit Zweigen und Gräsern gedeckte Dach zeigt zahlreiche Löcher auf, ist an einer Seite ganz von der Hütte gerutscht. Deren Wände sind aus großen, unbearbeiteten Steinen, die geschickt ineinander gefügt sind- die Mauern sind noch intakt, doch schon sehr moosbewachsen.

McKay spürt, wie er sich entspannt. Dieser Platz ist seit langem verlassen. Plötzlich fühlt er Enttäuschung in sich aufwallen- die Vorstellung, noch andere Menschen zu treffen, war verlockend gewesen.

Kolya geht vorsichtig näher an die Hütte heran, und spät herein.

„Keinerlei Raubkatzen, Doktor McKay", brummt er dann, bückt sich, und geht hinein.

McKay hinkt rasch ebenfalls zur Hütte.

Die Mauern sind sehr niedrig- McKay fragt sich, wie ein Mann darin stehen soll, doch als er an der Türöffnung steht, sieht er, dass sich der Boden der Hütte einen guten Meter unterhalb der Erdoberfläche befindet.

Drinnen ist es zunächst zu dunkel, um viel zu erkennen, dann gewöhnen sich McKays Augen an die Dunkelheit.

Die Hütte ist beinahe komplett leer, bis auf einen angefaulten Haufen Stroh in der Ecke, das wahrscheinlich einmal ein Nachtlager war, einer Feuerstelle, und, in einer Ecke, ein zerbrochenes Messer und mehrere angerostete Becher und Töpfe.

McKay sieht auf, und sein Blick trifft sich mit dem Kolyas. Beide grinsen.

XXX

Kolya tupft Alkohol auf die entzündete Wunde an McKays Fußsohle, und der ist viel zu müde und erleichtert, um sich viel über die Schmerzen zu beschweren.

Müde, weil es spät abends ist, und sie den ganzen Tag damit verbracht haben zu jagen (Kolya) und das Hüttendach zu reparieren, und die Hütte zu entrümpeln (McKay). Erleichtert, weil Kolya einen Hasen gefangen hat, weil er satt ist, weil sie die Hütte gefunden haben, weil sie Schutz haben, weil ... einfach nur erleichtert, sich ausruhen zu können.


	15. Wut

Er schläft die erste Nacht in der Hütte traumlos, den Schlaf der Erschöpfung.

Als er aufwacht, es Kolya schon aufgestanden, hat die Hütte verlassen. Zwischen den letzen glimmenden Kohlen steht eine Tasse Brühe, und McKay hält die heiße Tasse vorsichtig, und nippt.

Kolya ist nicht zu sehen, als McKay rausgeht.

XXX

Sie jagen und kochen, und Kolya verfolgt seine merkwürdige Idee, McKay in die Kunst des Kämpfens einzuweihen, weiter, mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg. Doch noch ist McKay der Mann zu unheimlich, als dass er einfach gar keine Fortschritte machen kann.

Es muss Sommer sein. Es ist nie so warm, wie er es von einem Erdensommer kennt, doch sie frieren nicht, und alle Bäume und Büsche, die so bleich schienen, als McKay den Planeten zum ersten Mal betreten hat, scheinen an Farbe zu gewinnen.

_(Oder dass ist nur so weil er sich daran gewöhnt?)_

Der See ist immer kalt. Ein, zwei Schritte lang im Uferwasser könnte mal glauben, die Sonne hätte ihn erwärmt, doch dann spürt McKay wieder seine Knochenkälte. Es leben Fische dort, blasse, schlanke Kreaturen.

Die Luft ist immer unbewegt.

„Ich frage mich...", sagt Kolya, als sie abends am Feuer sitzen.

„Ja?", sagt McKay nach einer Weile, als der Mann in Schweigen verfällt und nicht weiter spricht.

„Wo sind sie hin?", murmelt Kolya.

„Wer?", fragt McKay, und wirft dem Kommandeur einen Seitenblick zu.

Dieser verdreht kurz die Augen.

„Diese Leute", sagt er dann langsam. „Jemand muss die Hütte gebaut haben, Doktor"

„Vielleicht sind sie ... gestorben"

Kolya schüttelt langsam den Kopf. „Warum sind dann keine Gräber da?"

„Weil niemand da war, um sie zu begraben?"

„Warum sind dann keine Knochen da?"

„Weil..." McKay schluckt unbehaglich. „Weil wirklich wirklich große Katzen sie... gefressen haben?"

Kolya runzelt die Stirn, sieht fast so aus, als hätte er McKays Worte nicht gehört, schüttelt dann langsam, ganz langsam den Kopf.

McKay reibt seine plötzlich kalten Hände gegeneinander, und ist froh um die Mauern, die ihn umgeben.

Der Mann neben ihm starrt weiter ins Feuer.

XXX

Kolya ist ratlos geworden, und McKay hat ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht in die Augen geschaut. Die Art von Nähe, die zwischen ihnen gewachsen ist, ist verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben, was McKay mehr schmerzt, als er sich eingestehen möchte.

Er hat den Genii immer gefürchtet, mehr oder weniger- in letzter Zeit eher aus Gewohnheit- aber jetzt hat sich irgendwas geändert, was, weiß McKay nicht.

_(Kolya ist _wütend

XXX

Er hält den Bogen in der Hand, vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, leise.

Er ist allein, Kolya hat die Lichtung am See nach dem Frühstück verlassen, ohne zu sagen, wohin er gegangen ist, und so ist McKay auf die Idee gekommen, jagen zu gehen.

Das trockene Gras knistert, als es unter seinen Füßen bricht. Er sieht umher, sucht den leeren Waldrand und das verlassene Seeufer ab, und stutzt dann.

Ein einer Stelle, weit entfernt von der Hütte, sind die hohen Gräser und das Unterholz am Waldrand nieder getreten, nicht sehr auffällig, doch für jemanden, der aufmerksam seine Umgebung betrachtet, leicht zu bemerken.

McKay tritt näher heran.

Ein Stück Erde ist unbewachsen, und er erkennt das Profil eines Schuhs. McKay legt leicht den Kopf zur Seite, folgt dann den umgeknickten Gräsern, während der Wald sich hinter ihm schließt.

Im Schatten der Bäume ist es kühler, und eine leichte Gänsehaut bildet sich auf seinen nackten Armen.

McKay geht weiter, doch schon nach wenigen Minuten verliert er die Spur, der weiche moosbewachsene Waldboden ist behält seine Geheimnisse.

Zögernd dreht er sich wieder um, dem Lichtschimmer, dem Waldesrand, den er nur noch ganz schwach erahnen kann, zu, und wendet sich dann wieder dem tiefen Wald zu.

Der Boden steigt leicht an, und ist uneben. McKay muss aufpassen, wohin er tritt, und stutzt, als er plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches unter seiner Fußsohle spürt. Zu eckig, zu glatt, um ein Stein zu sein...-

Etwas grollt, und er richtet sich auf-

„Kolya!"

Der Mann antwortet nicht. Er steht etwas zwanzig Schritt von McKay entfernt, im Schatten eines besonders dichten Baumes, und starrt McKay an.

„Kolya?", sagt McKay wieder, diesmal leiser, zögernder, denn er spürt, irgendetwas stimmt nicht-

Und Kolya geht auf ihn zu, so schnell, das McKay kaum Zeit hat Atem zu holen, als der Kommandant schon dicht vor ihm steht.

„Kolya?"

McKay macht einen Schritt zurück. Und dann noch einen.

Denn Kolya sieht wütender aus, als er ihn je in seinem Leben gesehen hat- wütender als im Gateraum, als ihm klar wurde, das McKay ihn belogen hatte...

„Was machen Sie hier?", sagt Kolya, und dass seine Stimme zittert, hat einen ganz anderen Effekt, als es normalerweise hat.

„Ich- ich habe ihre Spur geseh- " McKay verstummt, und stolpert zurück.

„Sie sind mir _gefolgt_", stößt Kolya zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht ist ganz nahe an dem von McKay, der plötzlich sehen kann, dass die Augen des Genii blutunterlaufen sind. An seiner Schläfe pocht eine Ader.

„Es- es tut mir leid- ich wollte nicht- ich dachte-" Eine Baumwurzel bringt McKay fast zum Stolpern. Der andere Mann geht weiter auf ihn zu, sein Gesicht eine steinerne Maske, die nur hin und wieder zuckt, und McKay denkt, dass er ein Idiot gewesen sein muss, um Kolyas _Wut_ bis jetzt nicht zu bemerken...

Er stolpert weiter rückwärts.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal, McKay", sagt Kolya, würgt die Worte hervor. McKay merkt nicht einmal, dass sie ins Licht der Wiese getreten sind, so beschäftigt ist er damit, vor dem Genii zurückzuweichen.

„N- nein"

„_Gut_" Kolyas Gesicht ist blutleere, aschgrau, als er sich etwas zurücklehnt. Die Augen des Mannes flackern plötzlich, und dann geht er rasch einige Schritte zurück, starrt McKay an, wütend, doch auch-

Er wendet sich ab, noch bevor McKay seinen Gesichtsausdruck deuten kann, und geht davon.

Plötzlich merkt McKay, dass er zittert. Kolya ist schon längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, als er die Kälte an seinen Füßen und seinen Waden spürt, und merkt, dass er im See steht.


	16. Sturm

McKay watet aus dem See. Die Kälte, die in seine Beine gekrochen ist, lässt ihn zittern.

Was _zur Hölle_ ist in Kolya gefahren?

Seine nassen Schuhe machen leise, quietschende Geräusche, während er geht. Er merkt nicht, dass er seine Schritte zur Hütte gelenkt hat, bis er vor dem baufälligen Häuschen steht.

Rauchgeruch liegt in der Luft. McKay zögert plötzlich, der Gedanke, jetzt auf Kolya zu treffen, behagt ihm nicht. Unschlüssig bleibt er stehen, während sein Magen hungrig grollt, und sein kalten Zehen schmerzen.

Dann fasst er sich ein Herz und bückt sich unter der niedrigen Türöffnung durch.

Kolya sitzt am Feuer, hebt aber kaum den Kopf, als McKay hereinkommt. Wortlos reicht er ihm ein Stück Tuch (ehemals ein Teil des Futters seines Mantels), als Rodney sich die Schuhe auszieht, und versucht, Leben in seine Füße zurück zu reiben.

McKay braucht an diesem Abend lange, um einzuschlafen, und er ist beinahe sicher, dass Kolya auch wach liegt, obwohl der Atem des Genii gleichmäßig ist.

XXX

Eine Woche muss es jetzt her sein, denkt McKay. Er hat sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, allein zu sein, wenn er aufwacht, und auch den größten Teil des Tages über.

Kolyas Jagderfolge sind nicht mehr so zufriedenstellend, wie sie einmal waren, und wenn McKay an die _Wut_ des Mannes denkt, findet er das eigentlich nicht verwunderlich- wie will ein _so wütender_ Mann die nötige Geduld und Ruhe für eine Jagd aufbringen?

Nun gut, er muss zugeben, er selbst ist auch nicht besser. Doch in letzter Zeit geht er oft jagen, und hat schon mehrere Tiere getötet- Hasen, Kaninchen, mausgraue plumpe Vögel, die ein wenig an hässliche Hühner erinnerten...

Ohne Eile geht er das Seeufer entlang. Die scheinbar unendliche Wasserfläche des Sees verliert sich am Horizont zu einem unbestimmten Stahlblau. Es ist schon lange her, dass er so wenig- nichts- vom anderen Ufer erkennen konnte.

Er hatte nie zuvor eine Schwäche für die Schönheit der Natur gehabt, aber hier, auf diesem tristen Planeten, lernte er die wenigen bemerkenswerten Anblicke wirklich zu schätzen. Unzählige Sterne, am schwärzesten Himmel, den McKay je gesehen hatte, kein einziges Störlicht. Sonnenaufgänge, die den kleinen Berg hinter ihnen zum Erglühen brachten. Sonnenuntergänge, die den See entzündeten.

Der Wiesengürtel, der um den See liegt, wird langsam schmaler. McKay ist schon ein ganzes Stück von der Hütte entfernt. Vielleicht sollte er bald einmal das Ufer verlassen, und sehen, ob er Gebrauch von seinem Bogen machen kann...

Eine Muschelschale zerspringt unter seinem Fuß mit einem hellen Knacken, als er das Seeufer verlässt.

Zehn weitere Schritte bringen ihn an den Waldrand.

XXX

Der tote Vogel schlägt gegen McKays Oberschenkel, wenn er geht.

Es ist ziemlich viel Zeit vergangen, er hat wenig Glück gehabt. Das Tier ist zu klein, um eine sättigende Mahlzeit für einen, geschweige denn für zwei Männer zu sein.

Der Wald hat schon besonders viel Dunkelheit geschluckt, und die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen wachsen lang und grau, und plötzlich merkt McKay, dass er eine Gänsehaut hat. Verwirrt fährt er sich über die Oberarme, geht dann schneller.

Als er aus dem Wald tritt, ist der Himmel eisengrau. Der See hat sich in Dunst gehüllt, die Wasserfläche hat jegliches Blau verloren.

Ein Schaudern überläuft McKay. Er friert.

Bloß schnell zurück zur Hütte, denkt er, dreht sich schon um.

Seine Nackenhaare stellen sich plötzlich auf, und er lässt den armseligen Vogel fallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln hat er eine Bewegung gesehen, am Waldrand-

Und eine Sekunde später kommt er sich lächerlich vor. Alle Bäume und Büsche bewegen sich, denn ein Wind kommt auf.

„Guter Plan, zurück zur Hütte", murmelt McKay, und hastet dann am Seeufer entlang.

XXX

Der Wind ist jetzt peitschend. Obwohl McKay schon das Splittern von Ästen gehört hat, und Angst hat, vom einem getroffen zu werden, ist er auf den schmalen Wiesenstreifen zwischen Seeufer und Waldrand ausgewichen, denn der See ist keineswegs mehr eine Fläche. Jetzt sieht er aus wie ein Meer, und eiskalten Wellen schwappen über das Ufer.

Die Bäume stöhnen. Es ist sehr schnell dunkel geworden, McKay kann nicht mehr als zehn, fünfzehn Meter voraussehen.

Etwas Kaltes trifft McKay auf der Wange, und als er seine Hand dahin hebt, spürt er Nässe.

Na _großartig. _Auch _das_ noch.

Er richtet wieder seinen Blick auf den Boden, und bemüht sich, noch schneller zu gehen.

Es beginnt nicht als Wolkenbruch, doch das leichte Nieseln ist genug, um McKay noch stärker zittern zu lassen, was gefährlich ist, denn jetzt ist der Weg rutschig.

Für Sekunden ist es hell, und McKay, der den Blick zum Ufer gerichtet hat, hält inne. Geht dann näher heran. Spürt, wie sein Magen sich plötzlich in einem Klumpen Eis verwandelt... _das sieht aus wie... aber das... das_

„Oh nein", flüstert McKay.

Krachend spaltet das Geräusch des Donners den Lärm des Windes, und eine Sekunde sieht es tatsächlich so aus, als würde das Wasser in dem großen, vierzehigen Pfotenabdruck bei dem Grollen erzittern.


	17. In der Falle

_Es_ ist hier, denkt McKay.

Wasser läuft ihm in die Augen, der Sturm tost, er kann weder hören noch richtig sehen. Stolpernd eilt er weiter, versucht sich immer wieder umzusehen, zu lauschen, aber das ist ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

_Oh Gott, lass mich an der Hütte ankommen, mach das es mich findet..._

Wieder zuckt ein Blitz, und McKay Augen suchen hektisch die Umgebung ab- und dann reißt es seinen linken Fuß plötzlich nach unten, und ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt sein Bein, während er zur Seite fällt.

Seinen Schrei verschluckt der Sturm. McKay strampelt, was den rasenden Schmerz nur noch verstärkt- sein rechtes Bein hat auch keinen Halt mehr-

Der Schleier der Panik hebt sich, als er plötzlich merkt, dass er sich in Wasser befindet, das gut bis zur Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel reicht.

Oh. Gut. Keine Katze. ... Was dann?

Er ist.. in einer Grube, und er kann an seinen Beinen mehrere harte Objekte spüren- wie Stöcke- er tastet- angespitzte Stöcke-

Oh_ Gott..._

Seine linke Wade scheint in Flammen zu stehen, und jede Bewegung, ist sie auch noch so klein, verdoppelt und verdreifacht den Schmerz- eine der Spitzen muss sich hinein gebohrt haben...

McKay ist übel. Er würgt trocken. Das Klopfen seines Herzens dröhnt in seinen Ohren, vermischt sich mit dem Rauschen des Regens und der sturmgepeitschten Blätter.

Dunkel.

Dunkel dunkel _dunkel_, er sieht _nichts_, und er kann nicht weg-

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen lehnt sich McKay nach vorne, spürt die nasse, schlammige Erde unter seinen kalten, steifen Fingern, versucht sich mit seinem guten Bein aus der Grube zu stemmen. Eine Stöhnen entringt sich ihm, und plötzlich brennen seine Augen.

Es ist so kalt, und er ist so _allein_, und hilflos und hat _Schmerzen_ und-

Sein Atem, der zu einem panischen Japsen geworden ist, stockt auf einmal in seiner Kehle.

Er verharrt. Eine Sekunde lang, wie ein kleines, absolut hilfloses, verängstigtes Tier, und sein Nacken ist kalt und prickelt, doch er kann sich nicht umdrehen, die Grube hält ihn-

Etwas prallt gegen seinen Hinterkopf, und der Schock ist so groß, dass McKay nicht einmal aufschreit. Ein stechender Schmerz an seinem Schädel, und dann sieht er, wie etwas ins Dunkel springt.

Oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott oh Gott bitte bitte 

Zitternde Hände ballten sich im Schlamm zu Fäusten, als der Schatten ein zweites Mal springt, und diesmal hört McKay das Reißen von Stoff, und spürt einen Herzschlag später den Schmerz an seinem Oberarm.

Oh Gott was- 

Der Schatten lauert, wartet, in der Dunkelheit, und McKay dreht den Kopf, versucht den Schatten nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, der wieder springt, diesmal etwas langsam und- oh Gott, _sein Gesicht_-

Etwas Warmes läuft seine Wange hinunter, und diesmal ist der Schatten noch langsamer, und die Pfote, die McKay andere Gesichtshälfte trifft, wirft ihn herum, doch der stechende Schmerz bleibt aus.

Weitgeöffnete grüne Augen beobachten ihn, während die Katze ihn langsam umkreist.

Das Raubtier hält noch Abstand, und McKay denkt: _Es hat gelernt..._ Doch wie sollte das sein? Wieso glaubt er so fest zu wissen dass dieses Wesen hinter den hellen Augen McKay kennt, sein Bild im Geiste getragen hat?

Und zählt das wirklich jetzt?

Ein erneuter Tatzenschlag, diesmal auf McKays verletzten Oberarm, und er schreit auf, erschreckend hoch und wimmernd in der lauten Nacht.

Es spielt mit dir 

Schwarze Ohren, die sich bei dem Geräusch von McKays Schrei angelegt haben, richten sich wieder auf, und das Raubtier beginnt wieder damit, ihn zu umkreisen, verschwindet hinter ihm, außerhalb von McKays Sichtkreis und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt schluchzt-

Er hält den Unterarm vors Gesicht, und diese Geste rettet sein Auge. Schmerz Schmerz Schmerz...

McKay schreit.

Schreit um Hilfe, schreit um Beistand, schreit vielleicht nur um einen schnellen Tod, und die Katze lässt mehrere schnelle, krallenlose Hiebe folgen, die den hilflosen Menschen herumwerfen, doch sein Schreien nicht stoppen.

_NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN –_

Er hält die Hände, die Arme vor seinen Nacken, sein Genickt, sein Leben, rollt sich zusammen, so gut es eben geht, versucht sich zu schützen, jetzt wo er absolut schutzlos ist.

Lass es enden- 

Und dann lässt die Bestie von ihm ab, und er glaubt, jemanden schreien gehört zu haben- Kolya?

Ist es das Biest, was schreit oder ist es Kolya, der schreit, weil scharfe Fänge ihn zerreißen, oder ist es vielleicht doch nur er selber, der schreit, weil er gerade stirbt?

Nein.

Im Licht des Blitzes erkennt McKay den Genii, und sein Magen dreht sich um, als er die große, sprungbereite Katze und das jämmerlich kleine Messer in der Hand des Mannes sieht.

Das Biest hat sich abgestoßen, hängt in der Luft, und es wird wieder dunkel.

_Etwas_ schreit

Und die sturmgepeitschten Äste stöhnen, und der Donner grollt, und der Wind heult, und Atmen endet in Röcheln...

Und McKays gutes Bein findet Halt, und er wirft sich nach vorne, die Hand voller Schlamm und Gras- _süßer lieber sicherer_ Boden-

„Kolya?"

Grüne Augen starren ihn an, leuchten durch die schwarze Nacht.

McKay erstarrt.

Grüne Augen flackern. Grüne Augen trüben sich...

_ein schwarzer, schwarzer Abgrund, ein Sog- dunkel, so dunkel und kühl und still- er sinkt, ohne Halt- der Abgrund nimmt ihn- das Netz verlässt ihn_

_-ankommen auf dem Planeten, DHD suchen, nicht finden, nicht überrascht sein- Schutz suchen- Hütte bauen-_

Eine jähe Flut von Bildern und Gefühlen drängt in McKays Geist, und er ist hilfloser, als er in der Grube gewesen ist.

_-Hunger, Feuer machen, dunkel-_

_-dunkel dunkel und kalt, und das Feuer verlischt und Einsamkeit-_

_-das Feuer ist aus, verloren sein-_

_-Entsetzen-_

_-WARM HEISS FIEBER FIEBER UND DAS NETZ, DAS SICH VOR IHM ÖFFNET, IHN WILLKOMMEN HEISST-_

_jetzt wird es so kalt..._

McKay sieht sich selbst, ein merkwürdig graues Bild, das immer verwaschener wird, verschwimmt zu

Nichts

Und schreit auf vor Schmerz, als seine Beine einknicken und er hart auf den Knien landet.

xxx

Sieht so aus, als hätte ich einiges zu erklären, nicht? Keine Sorge, das werde ich ... bald...


	18. Fieber

"…Kolya?"

Aufstehen.

"_Kolya?"_

Taumeln. Eine zusammen gekrümmte dunkle Figur, auf der Wiese, durch den Schleier des nachlassenden Regens zu sehen-

"Kolya!"

Der Mann lässt einen Schmerzenslaut hören, als McKay ihn umdreht. Sein Gesicht ist verzerrt, und die Muskeln um seine Augen zucken.

"Kolya", keucht McKay, und versucht mit zitternden Händen das Gesicht des Mannes zu ihm zu drehen. "…Ist- ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der Genii stöhnt wieder, und natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung, Kolya liegt bewegungslos da, und umklammert seinen Oberschenkel-

"…Mc .. Kay" Der Mann blinzelt, richtet dann den Oberkörper auf und holt zischend Luft. "_Verdammt_…"

"Was… Sind Sie schwer verletzt?", fragt McKay, und stützt den Genii, der immer noch eine Hand auf seinem Bein hat und dessen Augen nun klarer werden. Die eigene Wunde hat er momentan vergessen.

Kolya holt tief und zitternd Atem, strafft dann die Schultern, und blickt McKay an.

"Nein. Es ist … nichts. Sind Sie… in Ordnung?"

McKay nickt- zittert und nickt, und wischt sich Regenwasser aus den Augen. Die eine Seite seines Gesichts brennt wie die Hölle.

"Wir.. Wir müssen hier weg", sagt Kolya, und McKay denkt bitter ´Als wäre das etwas Neues und windet sich dann vor Schmerz, als er dummerweise grinst. Kolya wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, packt dann einen der vielen abgebrochenen Äste, die auf dem Boden liegen, und zieht sich stöhnend auf die Füße.

"Kommen Sie", sagt er, und McKay humpelt los, in die Dunkelheit.

XXX

Kaum war ein Anblick schöner als die schwarze, geduckte Form der Hütte, die da in der Nacht liegt, und auf die McKay jetzt zu taumelt.

Kolya stolpert hinter ihm her, verbissen, doch abgehackt wie ein Roboter, dem die Energie ausgeht, und McKay weiß, dass es purer Willen ist, der den Genii vorwärts treibt.

Sein eigenes Bein ist wie mit glühenden Glassplittern gespickt, und als er sich bückt, um in die Hütte zu gelangen, gibt es beinahe unter ihm nach.

Stöhnend lehnt sich McKay gegen die Hüttenwand, betastet mit einer zitternden Hand sein zerrissenes Gesicht, merkt dann, das Kolya fehlt.

Der Genii ist vor der Hütte auf die Knie gesunken, und McKay muss ihn hereinzerren. Kaum ist der Mann drin, schiebt ihn McKay auf sein Nachtlager, und entzündet dann ein Feuer.

Wärme breitet sich aus, wunderbare, wunderbare Wärme, und McKay zieht die nasse Jacke, seine nassen Schuhe und Socken und sein nasses Shirt aus, und wickelt sich in seine Decke.

Kolya sitzt immer noch bewegungslos auf seinem Lager, der Rücken an die steinerne Hüttenwand gelehnt und langsam und rasselnd atmend.

Schweiß glänzt auf seinem bleichen Gesicht, und als McKay ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm legt, zuckt er zurück.

„Sie müssen aus den nassen Sachen raus", sagt McKay, und der Genii gehorcht widerstandslos. Er hat seinen langen schwarzen Mantel nicht getragen, und sein Hemd ist genauso nass wie McKays Sachen, als komplett durchweicht.

Sein linker Oberschenkel ist blutbedeckt, die Hose zerrissen.

„Dieses verdammte Vieh...", krächzt Kolya, als er McKays Blick bemerkt. „Hat mich... gebissen..."

Als du mich retten wolltest, denkt McKay, und spürt einen plötzlichen Anflug von Scham.

„Ich muss die Wunde reinigen und verbinden", sagt er dann, und allein bei dem Gedanken daran fangen seine Hände wieder an zu zittern.

Er kann es noch nicht recht glauben, dass sie wirklich in der Hütte sind, das sie dem Biest entkommen sind, dass sie sicher sind, dass er jetzt wirklich hier ist , hier in der Hütte, und gerade Wasser aufsetzt, um es abzukochen, dass er der Falle entronnen ist...

Das Geräusch von zerreißenden Stoff lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Kolya hat sein linkes Hosenbein zerschnitten, um aus der Hose herauszukommen, ohne sein verletztes Bein bewegen zu müssen. Nun löst er vorsichtig die Fetzen Stoff, die mit getrocknetem Blut an der Wunde kleben, und McKay weigert sich zu glauben, den Mann wimmern gehört zu haben.

Mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen versucht Kolya seine Decke zu sich zu ziehen, und McKay reicht sie ihm. Der Mann legt sie über sich, und umklammert dann den Stoff so fest, als habe er Angst, durch den Boden zu fallen.

Sein eigenes Bein hat McKay bis jetzt noch nicht gewagt anzusehen, und als er es tut, wird er bleich. Eine ca. zehn Zentimeter lange, erst oberflächliche, dann je näher sie dem Knie kommt tiefer werdende Wunde an der Wade klingt relativ harmlos, aber McKay schluckt und schluckt, denn schließlich hat er das Bein aufgeschlitzt, verdammt noch mal!

Das Wasser, mit dem er die Wunde auswäscht, ist eine Spur zu warm, und es schmerzt und sticht, und als McKay endlich einen langen Streifen Stoff, den er von seiner Decke gerissen hat, um sein Bein wickelt, ist er sicher, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen ist, sich zuerst um seine Wunde zu kümmern, den jetzt scheint er gar keine Kontrolle mehr über seine schlotternden Hände zu haben. Fünf mal muss er ansetzen, dann hält der Verband.

Als er sich Kolya zuwendet, hat der Mann die Augen geschlossen, und erst denkt McKay, er schläft, doch dann seufzt Kolya, und blinzelt, schiebt dann müde die Decke weg.

„Also dann, Doktor"

Die Bisswunde ist geschwollen und warm, und McKay ist übel, übel, _übel_. Das einzig Gute, was ihm einfällt ist, dass die Wunde nicht sehr tief ist, und die Blutung längst gestoppt hat.

Kolya versucht, alle Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken, als McKay arbeitet, und scheitert miserabel. Als McKay den Verband feststeckt und sich aufrichtet, fällt Kolya zusammen wie eine Puppe, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hat.

„Ver... dammt"

„Es tut mir leid", sagt McKay hastig, und zu seiner Überraschung grinst der Genii schwach.

„Ich meinte das Mistvieh" Er hustet plötzlich, und sackt dann mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück auf das Lager. McKay fällt plötzlich auf, dass sein Gesicht gerötet ist, und zögernd streckt er die Hand aus, und legt sie dann dem Genii auf die Stirn. Kolya rührt sich nicht, schaut McKay nur mit müden, etwas glasigen Augen an.

„Sie haben Fieber", hört McKay sich sagen, und das Wort lässt ihn schaudern. FIEBER...

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelt Kolya, die dunklen Augen nun weitgeöffnet und unablässig auf McKay gerichtet. „Ich _brenne..."_

Der Atem des Mannes wird ruhiger, und McKay, der neben dem Nachtlager Kolyas sitzt, stellt plötzlich fest, dass er nicht die Absicht hat, sich hier wegzubewegen.

Kolya zuckt, und reißt dann die Augen auf, murmelt etwas.

„Kolya?"

„Was... Wie... " Schwach versucht der Genii McKay wegzustoßen, der ihn zurück auf sein Lager drückt.

„Alles in Ordnung, alles in Ordnung", wiederholt McKay immer wieder, und kommt sich lächerlich vor.

Kolya glüht. Sein Gesicht ist gerötet, doch um die Augen und die Nase aschgrau, und sein Atem kommt in rasselnden Stößen.

Der Sturm draußen hat nachgelassen, und McKay fragt sich, wie spät es wohl sein mag.

„Mc..Kay"

„Hey"

Fieberglänzende Augen starren durch die halbdunkle Hütte, und die Schatten tanzen über das schweißbedeckte, eingefallene Gesicht.

„So warm", flüstert Kolya. „Es ist _so heiß_..."

„Sie haben Fieber", flüstert McKay zurück, und schluckt. „Es wird besser werden"

„_Neiinn_", haucht Kolya, während sein Blick in der Hütte umher irrt und zieht an seiner Decke. „Nein, es wird nicht..." Er schaudert plötzlich, richtet dann den Blick auf McKay.

„Sie sind hier... Sie wissen, dass sie da sind..."

„Wer?", fragt McKay, und spürt, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken aufstellen.

„Die _Anderen_...", seufzt Kolya.

_(Die Anderen... rote Beeren im dunklen Wald... rot und süß...)_

Der Genii hat die Augen wieder geschlossen. Er liegt still, und McKay achtet ängstlich auf das Heben und Senken seiner Brust.

Er legt Feuerholz nach, und das kleingewordene Feuer reckt sich wieder...

„McKay"

Klare Augen diesmal, das Gesicht ganz leicht verzerrt.

„Kolya! Sie-"

„Ich... muss Ihnen etwas sagen...", sagt der Genii, und es ist klar, dass jedes Wort ihm Schmerzen bereitet.

„Das können Sie morgen auch noch, Sie müssen schlafen, Sie sind krank..."

„Jetzt...", sagt Kolya.

„Sie sind..."

„Ich sterbe."

Er sagt es mit großer Bestimmtheit, und weder Trauer noch Angst sind aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Plötzlich hat McKay das Gefühl, die Welt bräche unter seinen Füßen.

„Ich _sterbe_", wiederholt Kolya, und hebt dann die Hand, und McKay Schweigen zu gebieten. „Ich fühle es... Ich _weiß_ es."

„Aber...", flüstert McKay.

„Mein Bein", sagt Kolya, und spricht weiter, als hätte er McKay nicht gehört, starrt ins Feuer, während er redet. „Etwas geschieht. Ich fühle... es... Etwas verändert sich. Sie haben..."

Er sieht McKay an.

„Als Sie krank waren, nach dem Sie diese Beeren gegessen hatten, haben Sie im Schlaf geredet... Sie haben... Sie waren..." Er verstummt, sucht nach Worten, und diesmal hilft McKay ihm.

„Die _Anderen_..."

„Ja", sagt Kolya. „Die Verbindung... Sie sind verbunden... wie ein... ein _Netz..."_ Er schaudert plötzlich, richtet seinen fieberglühenden Blick wieder kurz auf McKay.

„Ich kann es spüren... ich kann sie spüren... Immer... deutlicher. Aber- was ich Ihnen sagen wollte-"

Er holt tief Atem, und zu McKays grenzenlosen Verblüffung verändert sich seine Miene, und er sieht ...schuldbewusst aus.

„Ich habe Sie belogen. Oder zumindest... habe ich Ihnen etwas _verschwiegen_..."

„Was..?"

„Erinnern Sie sich, als Sie mir nachgegangen sind?", fragt Kolya, und McKay nickt langsam. Wie könnte er das vergessen?

„Es tut mir Leid", krächzt Kolya, was McKay maßlos entsetzt_. Kolya_ sollte sich nicht _entschuldigen!_

„Als wir nach dem Beben zum See gingen, habe ich etwas entdeckt...", flüstert Kolya. Seine in der dunklen Hütte schwarzen Augen scheinen sich in McKay hineinzubohren wollen. „Eine... Möglichkeit... diesem Planeten zu _entfliehen_..."

McKays Unterkiefer fällt.

„Wa- was?", stammelt er. „Sie haben- aber wieso? Wieso haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?"

Für einen Augenblick fällt Kolyas Maske komplett, zerbricht in tausend Scherben, und Schmerz zeichnet sich überdeutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ich- ich konnte nicht", sagt er beinahe unhörbar.

„Wieso...?", wiederholt McKay hilflos. „Sie hätten fliehen können... wir beide hätten von hier fliehen können..."

Kolya schüttelt den Kopf, die Augen nun geschlossen.

„Nein... Nur Sie hätten es reparieren können..."

„Und das hätte ich getan! Wir hätten..."

„Denken Sie, ihr Volk hätte mich aufgenommen? _Major Sheppard_?"

„Nein, verdammt- aber- mein Gott, Kolya, dieser Planet ist- kalt und dunkel und trostlos- Sie hätten doch irgendwohin gehen können!"

„Nein..." Kolya schüttelt wieder den Kopf, und seine Faust ballt sich um ein Stück Decke. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr, denken Sie nach... Wir... die Genii... haben viele Spione in vielen Welten und", Er hebt die Stimme, und McKay, der zum Reden angesetzt hat, verharrt, „Die unbewohnten Planeten haben für gewöhnlich einen Grund, weshalb sie unbewohnt sind..."

McKay fährt sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Stirn. Eine Möglichkeit... eine Möglichkeit diesen Planeten zu verlassen...

„Sie hätten natürlich gehen können", krächzt Kolya, lacht dann auf, und es klingt wie ein Schluchzen. „Aber ich konnte es nicht, ich _konnte_ es nicht..." Er legt die Hände übers Gesicht, und McKay senkt den Blick.

„Ich habe mich gehasst dafür, dass ich es Ihnen nicht sagen konnte", flüstert Kolya.

McKay schluckt.

„Wir sind- ich meine, unsere Völker sind verfeindet..."

Der Genii schüttelt den Kopf, immer noch die Hände vor dem Gesicht.

„Nein, Doktor. Mein Volk hat mich verstoßen. Ausgeschlossen. Sie hätten gehen können- zu – zu Sheppard!" Der Genii spuckt den Namen aus, und McKay zuckt zusammen.

„Sie sind ein Feind von ihm- ja, aber wir..." Er verstummt, schaut unsicher in Kolya graues Gesicht.

„Nein, ich denke... ich denke wir sind keine Feinde...", sagt der Mann langsam. „Ich bin wohl meinem Volk nicht mehr verpflichtet... Ich ... ich habe kein Volk mehr- _ich bin allein_"

Und plötzlich kennt McKay den wahren Grund, den einzigen Grund, warum Kolya ihm nicht sagen wollte, _konnte,_ dass für McKay eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Planeten zu verlassen.

Doch nun werden Kolyas Atemzüge immer mühseliger. Er rührt sich wieder nicht, als McKay ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn legt. Der Mann glüht immer noch, doch sein Gesicht hat alle Farbe verloren.

„Was... geschieht...", keucht Kolya und zwingt wieder seine Augen auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass es aufzuhalten ist..."

McKay weiß, dass er nicht sein Sterben meint, und plötzlich kriecht eine andere Art von Furcht in seinen Geist, und auf einmal wünscht er sich zu rennen, tausend Meilen weg von dem Mann, der da vor ihm liegt...

„Ich höre sie jetzt... fast konstant", sagt Kolya, hebt eine Hand vors Gesicht, und gibt dann ein ersticktes Wimmern von sich.

„Was?"

McKay nimmt einen brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer, und Kolya hält ihm seinen Arm hin. Im Licht der Flammen erkennt McKay feine, schwärzliche Linien unter der Haut.

„Was ist das?", fragt er.

„Ich ... _verändere _mich", keucht Kolya, und seine Augen glühen.

„Was..." McKay starrt den Mann an, wortlos.

„Sie haben sich die toten Katzen nicht genauer angesehen, Doktor?", fragt Kolya ruhig, und McKay schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein"

„Das... dachte ich mir. _Ihr Blut_... ich dachte, ich würde nicht richtig sehen.. Ihr Blut war... ihr Blut war ..._schwarz_"

Und plötzlich muss McKay würgen.

„Ja", sagte Kolya leise und betrachtet ihn. „Ja, ich glaube wirklich, das ist es, was hier passiert..."

„Das ist doch unmöglich", sagt McKay mit einer Stimme, die ihm selbst fremd ist. „Das ist- das... es gibt doch wohl keine _Wer_katzen...!"

Kolya zuckt müde mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Werkatzen sind, Doktor. Doch Sie haben das Netz gespürt... Sie haben sie gespürt, wie ich..."

„Wa- warum?", fragt McKay. „Waren es meine Verletzungen, ich meine- "

„Ich denke... nicht. Nur... Krallenwunden. Sie haben diese Beeren gegessen, nicht wahr? Bei uns gibt es Pilze, die ähnliche Symptome hervorrufen... Verwirrung, Halluzinationen..."

„Öffnen", flüstert McKay. „_Bewusstseinserweiterung_" Er lacht, und erschrickt dann über dann unpassende Geräusch.

„Sehen Sie sich die Wunde an", krächzt Kolya, und seine Stimme schwankt.

McKay zögert, zieht dann die Decke weg und leuchtet mit dem Ast.

Und würgt.

Die Wunde blutet nicht, doch die gezackten Wundränder sind aufgesprungen und schwarz. Schwarze, dicke Fäden durchziehen den Oberschenkel, führen wie ein bizarres Spinnennetz von der Wunde weg. Ein merkwürdiger, erdiger, schwerer Geruch entströmt der Verletzung.

Kolya zieht scharf die Luft ein, und McKay spürt das Schaudern, das durch den Mann geht. Rasch lässt er die Decke wieder fallen.

„_Oh Gott"_

Kolya atmet schnell und flach.

„McKay..."

„Ja?"

„Ich werde- ich werde einer von ihnen" Er hat den Kopf zurückgelegt, starrt an die Decke. „Ich werde sterben, und dann wird mich das Netz bekommen und dann-"

Er hebt wieder den Kopf, blickt zu McKay, der auf dem Boden vor dem Lager kauert und sich wünscht zu rennen, zu rennen, zu rennen.

„Ich weiß es", haucht Kolya. „Ich sehe... _alles._ Die Anderen... es war jedes mal gleich... ich sehe... was sie sehen. Die Katzen wissen, dass wir hier sind! Sie wissen..."

Sein Arm schnellt vor, und er zieht McKay zu sich heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt sind.

„Sie_ wissen, _wo wir_ sind_"

McKay reißt sich los, schnell und heftig und ohne darüber nachzudenken, und Kolya fällt wieder zurück auf sein Nachtlager. McKays Herz rast.

„Das Netz", wimmert Kolya und dann: _„Menschen. MENSCHEN"_

Seine Stimme ist tief und guttural, und er stößt die Worte abgehackt und mühsam hervor. Er rollt den Kopf, und McKay weicht zurück, krabbelt rückwärts über den Hüttenboden.

In Kolyas Augen ist nur noch das Weiße zu sehen, und blind stößt sein Kopf vorwärts.

„_Mensssscchhennn..."_

Er zuckt, stöhnt auf, fällt zurück. Sein glänzendes, eingesunkenes Gesicht zuckt.

„Kolya?", quiekt McKay.

„Ja", kommt die leise, schwache Antwort. „Noch hier. Aber... nicht mehr lange. McKay" Er verstummt kurz, sieht dann McKay an. „McKay, ich möchte, dass Sie meinen Körper verbrennen"

„Wa-?", keucht McKay, und starrt den Mann mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Kolya lächelt nicht, sondern hält den Blickkontakt, spricht nun leise, flehend.

„Wenn ich tot bin, müssen Sie meinen Körper verbrennen. Wenn nicht... werde ich einer von ihnen. Zünden Sie meine Leiche an. Verbrennen Sie mich... zu Asche" Er stockt, und ringt um Atem.

„Aber... wie?", setzt McKay an, und wirft einen Blick auf ihr armseliges Feuer.

„Nehmen Sie... meinen Mantel. In der Innentasche..."

McKay tastet, dann hält er eine braune Flasche in der Hand.

„Der Alkohol...?"

„Ja", keucht Kolya. Sein Atem geht schnell und flach. „Tun Sie es, _versprechen_ Sie-"

„Ich werde", sagt McKay und meinst es absolut ernst. Er sieht hinunter auf den schwitzenden, sich windenden, zitternden, sterbenden Mann, und gibt ihm ein Versprechen, mit dem es ihn ernster nicht sein könnte.

„Ich werde es tun. Ich verbrenne Ihre Leiche"

Kolya sackt ein Stück in sich zusammen. Nur noch seine Augen wirken nun lebendig, glühende dunkle Augen, aus denen Erleichterung scheint.

„Danke"

„Sie... müssen mir nicht danken", sagt McKay, und plötzlich bricht seine Stimme. „Es gibt überhaupt nichts zu danken... Sie haben mich die ganze Zeit gerettet... ohne Sie hätte ich nicht..." Er blinzelt.

„Gehen Sie einfach den Weg weiter, den Sie gegangen sind, als sie mir gefolgt sind. Das Stargate ist... hinter dem Steilhang, den man von unserer Höhle aus sehen ... konnte", flüstert Kolya. „ Aber erst... folgen sie dem Weg... den ich gegangen.. bin. Und dann... Das Erdbeben hat ihn... freigelegt..." Sein Atem stockt, und er stöhnt auf, seine Fäuste ballen und entkrampfen sich.

„Sie...", flüstert McKay, der nun neben Kolya kniet und eine Hand auf den Oberkörper des Mannes gelegt hat. „Sie... haben mir das Leben gerettet"

Sekunden ist nichts zu hören außer Kolyas rasselnden Atemzügen.

„Danke", flüstert McKay, dessen Augen brennen und dessen Stimme ihm völlig entgleitet. Hilflos schluckt er, was nicht hilft und blinzelt.

„Danke... Wir sind keine Feinde... _Kolya_..." Nun verzerrt sich sein Gesicht doch, und mühsam stößt er die nächsten Worte hervor, die ihm in den Sinn kommen.

„Verdammt, Kolya, _ich will nicht, dass Sie sterben!"_

Im Licht des sterbenden Feuers sieht er das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kommandeurs. Die Antwort ist nicht lauter als ein Windhauch.

„Sie ... haben keine ... Ahnung, wie viel mir das..." Er stoppt.

McKay wartet, dass Kolya weiterredet, wartet auf den nächsten gequälten Atemzug, und erst unendliche Sekunden später wird ihm klar, dass nichts mehr folgen wird.

Nichts mehr.

xxx

Jetzt hoffe ich mal, dass mich niemand hasst (ich verkriech mich schon mal hinterm Laptop, nur zur Sicherheit), aber jede Geschichte muss ein Ende haben...

Auch wenn das Ende dieser hier noch nicht ganz erreicht ist...


	19. 38 Minuten

Das nächste Kapitel... und ich fühle mich genötigt, eine kleine Warnung zu schreiben: Es könnte sein, dass hier ganz erhebliche Logikfehler auftreten, die aus meinem mangelnden Stargate- Wissen resultieren... wenn dem so ist... also, solange ich dafür nicht die gesamte Story umschreiben muss, bin ich für Kritik offen und ändere gerne noch das eine oder andere...

xxx

„Nein"

Er merkt zunächst nicht, dass er es gesagt hat.

„Nein nein nein nein nein!" McKays Magen krampft sich zusammen, und hätte er in letzter Zeit irgendetwas gegessen, hätte er sich bestimmt übergeben.

„Nein, Kolya, du Bastard, du bist nicht tot!"

Zur Hölle!

Zur Hölle mit diesem Planeten, zur Hölle mit diesen Bestien, _zur Hölle_ mit seinem Leben-

Oh Gott, Kolya ist fort, er hat ihn zurückgelassen, McKay ist jetzt allein, allein_, allein_, er könnte aus dieser Hütte gehen und um den See und würde keinen Menschen treffen, er könnte noch weiter gehen, er könnte in den Wäldern suchen, aber er würde keine Menschenseele finden, er ist allein, allein, vollkommen, absolut allein, und das einzige, was er je in den Wäldern finden wird, sind helle grüne Augen, und ein schmerzhafter Tod (und dann, das Netz?). Er wippt rückwärts und vorwärts, und weint, genauso um sich selbst wie um Kolya.

Warum musste dies passieren? Warum musste von allen entsetzlichen Möglichkeiten, die beinahe Schlimmste eintreffen?

Und sollte er getötet werden, dann ist niemand da, um _seine_ Leiche anzuzünden...

Das Netz... das Netz...

(„Sie wissen wo wir sind")

Und das Schluchzen verstummt, denn McKay wird klar, dass das Netz sicher, dass das Netz unausweichlich wird, wenn er jetzt hier sitzen bleibt, wenn er wartet.

Und außerdem hat er ein Versprechen zu erfüllen.

„Gut, Rodney. Steh auf" Das Stechen in seiner Wade kehrt zurück, als er das Bein belastet. „Kein Problem. Es ging dir schon schlimmer. Gut. Gut. Wo ist der Alkohol?"

Er tastet im Halbdunkel der Hütte, dann sieht er die schwächste Andeutung eines Funkelns auf braunem Glas. Der Morgen ist gekommen. Dünne Lichtschnüre fallen durch die Hüttentür ein.

Zitternde, hastige Finger drehen mühsam die Flasche auf, und ein scharfer Geruch breitet sich in der Hütte aus und sticht in McKays Augen und Nase. Schon will er Kolyas Decke mit dem Alkohol tränken, dann hält er inne.

„Dumm, dumm, dumm. Nimm dir erst was mit, McKay. Denk nach!"

Der Mantel, Kolyas langer schwarzer Mantel, den er nicht getragen hat in dieser Nacht aller Nächte, in seiner Schicksalsnacht. McKays Sachen sind immer noch feucht. Waffen- das Messer. Das Beste, Schönste von den Messern, das glänzende Stück Stahl, das so behände durch Kolyas Finger wirbelte... als McKay es in den Gürtel steckt, fühlt er praktisch einen Schutz auf sich übergehen. Seine Bewegungen werden ruhiger.

„Essen. Essen. Verflucht, du musst was essen..."

Ein paar getrocknete Pilze finden sich noch in der Hütte, und eine Art Laib aus zermahlenen getrockneten Wurzeln, steinhart. McKay bricht sich einige Stücke ab und schiebt sie sich in den Mund, wartet, dass sie weicher werden, bis er den Versuch startet will, sie zu kauen.

Die Pilze in den metallenen Becher, und den Becher ins ersterbende Feuer-

XXX

Der Mantel ist zu weit, doch das Messer liegt an McKays Oberschenkel an, und er hält den Bogen in der Hand.

Der Himmel ist gräulich, ausgewaschen. Die Sonne ist noch nicht emporgestiegen, und als McKay die kalte Luft einatmet, versteht er zum ersten Mal das Wort Morgengrauen.

Er dreht sich um, wirft einen letzten Blick zurück.

Kolyas Leiche zeichnet sich gegen das dünne, nasse Tuch ab, und McKay lässt die leere braune Flasche ins feuchte Gras fallen.

Das Feuer frisst weiter an dem brennenden Zweig in McKays Hand.

„Also dann", sagt er, und weiß sofort, dass das keine würdigen Abschiedsworte sind. Er räuspert sich.

„Also... tschüss, Kolya. Ich... ich gehe jetzt." Seine Stimme schwankt nicht, und er umfasst den Ast fester. „Ich ... erfülle jetzt mein Versprechen, Kolya"

Und dann wirft er den Ast in die Hütte, auf das Bündel auf dem Nachtlager, und die graue Decke flammt auf.

McKay dreht sich um, reißt dann einen Fuß vom Boden weg, und dann den anderen. Weg von der Hütte, weg vom See, und im Rücken noch die Wärme des Feuers.

XXX

Der Wald ist still und dunstig, und McKays Atem tanzt als Nebelschleier vor seinem Gesicht.

Bei jedem Ast, der unter seinen Füßen knackt, scheint sich sein Puls weiter zu beschleunigen.

„Ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig", flüstert er sich selbst zu. „Es ist niemand hier, Es ist nichts hier."

Das Gelände steigt an, und sein Bein-

Nein, er muss weitergehen. Keine Zeit, keine Zeit zu warten. Er hat keinen Ort, wohin er zurückkehren könnte, und niemanden, der ihn erwarten würde, und niemanden, der nach ihm suchen würde.

Er muss weiter gehen.

Und hoffen, _hoffen_, dass keine hellen grünen Augen ihn beobachten.

XXX

Das Zwitschern der ersten Vögel vermischt sich mit seinem Keuchen, als er immer noch geht- taumelt, den Hügel hinauf.

Hat er die Richtung verloren? Wird er es- was immer es auch ist- finden?

Steine rollen unter McKays unsicheren Füßen, und er schwankt, muss sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden abstützen.

„Verflucht. Verflucht, verflucht...", zischt er durch zusammen gebissenen Zähne, und stolpert dann weiter, erreicht die Kuppe des Hügels.

Goldenes Morgenlicht ergießt sich über die normalerweise graue Welt vor ihm, ein seltsam tröstlicher Anblick. Der Hügel fällt relativ steil ab, und der Abhang, den er nun sehen kann, ist mit kleinen Steinen übersäht, und völlig baumlos.

Doch McKay blickt weiter, über den Hang, und die kleine offene Fläche dahinter, zum Steilhang, der da strahlend im Morgenlicht steht.

Er hebt die Hand über die Augen. Es sieht so aus... als wäre der Kamm des Steilhanges gebogen...

McKay lässt die Hand wieder fallen, und sein Interesse an dem Steilhang ist erloschen, den plötzlich stellt sich die Frage:

Was nun?

Wo ist das ... Ding, was ihm helfen soll, nach hause zu kommen?

Unschlüssig wendet er sich nach rechts, geht am Abhang entlang, zu einer größeren Ansammlung von Steinen. Gerade will er hinaufklettern, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen, als sein Blick auf etwas zwischen den Steinen fällt...

Und dann rutscht er, schlitternd und fluchend, den Steinhang ein Stück hinab, und gräbt die Hacken in den Geröllgrund, und krallt sich mit den Händen fest, bis seine Füße den Boden der Höhle berühren, die da im steinigen Abhang des Hügels klafft.

„Oh Gott"

Er spürt weder die blutenden Risse in seinen Händen, nun seine Beinwunde.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Das ist- das ist-"

Es ist ein Jumper.

XXX

Der vordere Teil ist immer noch von Geröll bedeckt, doch ansonsten scheint er unbeschädigt. McKays Herz droht in seiner Brust zu zerspringen, als sich langsam die Heckklappe öffnet.

Innen sieht es weniger schlimm aus, als er befürchtet hat, und nicht ganz so unberührt, wie er es gerne hätte.

Kristalle liegen auf den beinahe magisch von der Zeit unberührt gebliebenen Sitzbänken, und Kabel hängen wie Lianen im Innenraum.

Nur 20 Minuten später begreift er, was für ein Segen das ist.

XXX

„Ja. Ja ! Ja!" McKay starrt beschwörend auf die glänzenden Kristalle, und zitternde Hände schaffen die letzten nötigen Verbindungen. Es sollte funktionieren. Es musste funktionieren.

Er kann sich nur vage vorstellen, wie es sein muss, so weit zu kommen, und dann doch zu scheitern. Der Antiker, der mit dem Puddlejumper hier gestrandet war, konnte unmöglich den Jumper wieder flugfähig machen, doch hatte sich offensichtlich dazu entschieden, eine Verbindung zu erschaffen, die das Gate 38 Minuten offen halten würde- 38 Minuten, um den Hang hinunter und den Steilhang wieder hinauf zu klettern, fällt McKay plötzlich auf.

38 Minuten? Er stutzt.

In 38 Minuten diesen steinigen Abhang hinunter und den Steilhang hinauf...

Eine unmögliche Aufgabe, unmöglich auch für ihn, der jetzt auf dem Boden des Jumpers sitzt und nicht mehr weiter weiß.

Nein. Die Lösung war direkt vor ihm, direkt- wieso sollte sich der Antiker so viel Arbeit schaffen, um dann doch nur zu scheitern? Es war doch so offensichtlich, dass es nicht funktionieren würde, das 38 Minuten zu wenig Zeit waren- vielleicht nur eine Methode, die Verzweifelung fernzuhalten...?

Die Polster der Sitzbänke weisen Kratzspuren auf, und McKay starrt erst blicklos auf die Schlitze, doch dann endlich, endlich fällt alles an den richtigen Platz, und er kann sich vorstellen, wie die Geschichte abgelaufen sein könnte...

_Sie sind... vielleicht zu zweit, und sie wussten nicht, was sie hier erwartet. Der eine wurde gebissen, doch kein Problem, die Wunde ist nicht lebensgefährlich, der Angreifer ist tot, und, hey, die Wunde wurde behandelt, so bald sie am Jumper waren- sie waren nur wenige Minuten weg- doch auf dem Weg hat er leichtes Fieber bekommen..._

_Weiterfliegen oder nicht? Doch plötzlich scheint sich die Kondition des Gebissenen dramatisch zu verschlechtern. Hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, sich um seinen Kollegen zu kümmern, und den Drang so schnell wie möglich den Planeten zu verlassen, wartet der andere Antiker zu lange, und der Gebissene stirbt- entsetzt fliegt der verbliebene Antiker los, doch kurz bevor er das Gate erreicht, erwacht _etwas_ hinten im Puddlejumper zum Leben..._

_Er kann das Biest töten, ohne selbst gebissen zu werden, doch stürzt ab. Es gibt kein DHD, das haben sie schon beim Anflug festgestellt. Jetzt muss er improvisieren..._

McKay seufzt, und stößt eines der herunterhängenden Kabel sanft an. Hat es der Antiker geschafft? Unmöglich... Die Cockpittüren öffnen sich vor ihm. Jemand- der fraglich Antiker- hat sich an den Kontrollkonsolen zu schaffen gemacht...

_Es ist ein steiler Abhang... alles, was du bräuchtest, wäre ein kräftiger Schubs... ein _wirklich _kräftiger Schubs..._

McKay seufzt wieder, aber diesmal ist es ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Es würde ein höllische Rutschpartie werden, doch vielleicht würde es funktionieren, denn dies wollte auch der Antiker tun. Einmal, für Sekunden, noch den Antrieb aktivieren, den Abhang herunterschlittern... und dann, den Steilhang hoch, zum Stargate. In 38 Minuten.

Es ist möglich.

Es ist eine Chance, seine einzige, und McKay wird alles tun, um sie zu nutzen.

XXX

Später Nachmittag, in ca. einer Stunde wird es vollständig dunkel sein, denkt McKay, als er aus dem Jumper schaut, während sich die Heckklappe schließt.

_Ich möchte nicht auf die Dunkelheit warten._

Seine Hand zittert, als er die Koordinaten einer verbündeten Welt eingibt. Das Zittern ist mittlerweile vertraut.

Bildet er es sich nur ein, oder ist die Beleuchtung des Jumpers schwach- vielleicht zu schwach? Wird die Energie reichen?

(Und was soll er nur tun, wenn sie nicht reicht?)

Er hat es getan. Er hat auf den Knopf gedrückt, und irgendwo hinter dem Steilhang ist ein grauer Kreis zum Leben erwacht, und eine schimmernde Fläche ist erschienen.

McKay spürt sein Bein nicht mehr, als er zu der anderen Konsole herüber hastet, und die Kristalle zusammenhält. Den Bruchteil eines Herzschlages lang passiert gar nichts, und dann springen die Triebwerke summend an.

Der Jumper stöhnt. Die Außenhülle schabt gegen die Steine an den Seiten, ein kratzendes Geräusch, was McKay lächerlich heftig erschreckt, und dann ruckt der Jumper, und McKay fliegt nach hinten, fällt auf den Boden.

Er stützt sich auf die Arme, will gerade wieder hochkommen- das Summen verstummt. Die Triebwerke sind wieder still, und dann scheint der Jumper einen übelkeiterregenden Moment in der Schwebe zu hängen.

Dann senkt sich mit einem metallischen Seufzer der hintere Teil des Jumpers, das Cockpit schießt empor. McKay wird zurückgeworfen, und eine Sekunde sieht er durch das Frontfenster den grauen Himmel.

Und _dann_ beginnt die Rutschpartie.

Der Jumper _brüllt._

McKay fliegt wie ein Bündel Lumpen auf dem Boden hin und her, jeder Versuch, aufzustehen, ist sinnlos. Sein Kopf knallt gegen die Seiten, des Boden, gegen irgendwas- er hat längst die Orientierung verloren. Der Grund vibriert, der Lärm ist ohrenbetäubend.

Seine Sicht beginnt zu verschwimmen.

Er hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen, sein Speichel schmeckt salzig von Blut. In seinem Ohren rauscht es, und ganz , ganz langsam kommt es ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass der Jumper still ist.

Ende der Rutschpartie. Wir sind angekommen.

Fast.

Der Gedanke weckt ihn besser als ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers. Das Stargate!

Rasender Schmerz schießt durch sein Bein, als er sich hoch kämpft.

„Oh bitte, ich darf nicht ohnmächtig geworden sein, bitte nicht- " Ist es draußen dunkel?

Nein. Durch das Frontfenster des Jumpers ist noch immer der ausgewaschene graue Himmel dieses Planeten zu sehen, dessen Anblick McKay nun zum allerersten Mal erleichtert.

Zischend öffnet sich die Heckklappe.

XXX

Der Steilhand ragt grau und kalt vor ihm auf, und McKay wirft noch einen allerletzten Blick zurück zum Jumper, der verlassen und staubig am Ende des Geröllhanges vor ihm steht.

In dieser einen Sekunde passiert es. McKay Blickfeld zittert, und dann sieht er immer noch den Jumper- aber aus einem anderen Blickwinkel, und von viel weiter weg. Farben kann er fast keine erkennen, doch die Einzelheiten sind bestechend scharf.

Er muss sich beeilen.

XXX

Der Steilhang verdient seinen Namen. Die wenigen Bäume, die auf ihm wachsen, sind schlank und klein, fast laublos, sie wirken tot, wie Gestrandete, die sich mit letzter Kraft festkrallen.

Die Schatten sind herangekrochen.

McKays Atem geht schwer, dabei sind es erst fünf Minuten, die er den Steilhang heraufgeht- es müssen doch fünf Minuten sein, oder? Es kann doch nicht mehr sein-

Schweiß läuft ihm den Nacken hinunter, seine Zunge fühlt sich unförmig und geschwollen vom Durst an. Jeder Schritt schickt glühende Nadeln durch seine Wade.

Er richtet sich auf, dreht sich um, um zu sehen, wie weit er schon gekommen ist, und gerät ins Taumeln. Rasch lässt er sich nach vorne fallen, greift mit einer Hand um den Stamm eines Baumes.

Sein Atem geht rasch und zitternd, sein Kopf schwimmt, und der Schwindel, den der Anblick der weit entfernten Talsohle gebracht hat, will nicht abflauen.

Weiter. Er muss weiter.

Nur noch bis zu dem Baum- und dann bis zu dem- und dann der da-

Wie viele Minuten sind vergangen?

Schweiß läuft ihm in die Augen, und die kalte Luft schmerzt in seiner Kehle, doch er atmet verzweifelt ein, denn er braucht mehr Sauerstoff, er erstickt, er kann nicht mehr-

Doch er muss weiter, und jede Minute kann die Minute sein, in der sich das Gate abschaltet...

Seine Füße rutschten auf dem mit nassen Laub bedeckten Boden. Er ist auf allen vieren, krabbelnd, kriechend, den Blick nur noch auf den Boden gerichtet-

Der Anflug eines Geruches, süß und verlockend- 

Wasser, dass ihm über die Wangen läuft, Tränen oder Schweiß- beides...

Sein Bein ist nass und warm und pocht, und reagiert manchmal einfach nicht, als hätte es vergessen, dass es zu McKay gehört-

(Wie viele Minuten sind vergangen?)

Und dann fällt er noch vorne, würgt, Verwirrung überschwemmt ihn, was-

Oh. Der Boden ist _eben_.

Eine zitternde Gestalt, in einem schmutzigen schwarzen Mantel- süß und rot- 

Die schwarze Katze tritt zwischen den blassen Baumleichen hervor.

McKay, der sich gerade aufrichtete, friert erst in der Bewegung ein, verlagert dann ganz langsam sein Gewicht, so dass sein verletztes Bein entlastet ist.

Er und die Katze sehen sich an, sehen sich zum ersten Mal wirklich an, ohne das McKay ins Netz gerissen wird, und er weiß plötzlich, dass auch die Katze weiß, dass sie ihn beobachtet hat, dass sie ihm gefolgt ist, den Steilhang hinauf, wartend, lauernd, und er weiß plötzlich, dass er der Falle noch nicht entronnen ist.

Dieser Planet soll auch dein Grab sein

Und er weiß, dass die Katze seine Hoffnung gerochen hat, und er weiß, dass sie seine Angst trinkt, dass sie sich an seinem Entsetzen labt-

_Du bleibst hier, wie auch wir..._

Und er weiß um den Moment, als sie springt, und die Sekunde, in der die Bestie in der Luft hängt, Maul offen und Fangzähne entblößt, in der nichts zu hören ist außer dem Rauschen von seinem Blut in seinem Ohren und dem Wind, der die schwebende Form des Raubtieres umspielt, scheint entlos...

Oder zumindest lang genug. Die Katze landet schwer, Beine nutzlos einknickend, und McKay steht still, Arm immer noch ausgestreckt, und den Blick in die Luft gerichtet, dahin, wo noch vor einer Sekunde sich die Katze befunden hatte...

Schwarzes Blut fließt aus der Augenhöhle, in der das Messer steckt.

McKay bückt sich, und zieht die Klinge heraus, wischt sie an dem Mantel ab, und schiebt sie dann wieder in den Gürtel.

Eine zitternde blaue Fläche leuchtet durch die heranziehende Dunkelheit, vom Grund eines Kraters, groß genug, um eine kleinere Siedlung hineinzubauen.

Er macht einen Schritt vorwärts, zögernd. Der Hang fällt auf dieser Seite noch steiler ab, auf wenn er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass das möglich wäre. Kleine Steine lösen sich unter seinem Schuh und kollern hinunter.

Süß und rot SÜSS ROT ROT ROT ROT- 

Die Schatten erwachen zum Leben. Der Jagdschrei des Netzes hallt in seinen Ohren, Bilder zucken durch seinen Geist, nur einen Herzschlag lang, doch genug, um ihn jeglichen Gleichgewichtes zu berauben.

McKay fällt. Rollt, den Hang hinunter, schafft es, sich halb wieder aufzurichten-

Die Katzen laufen. Es sind so viele, und McKay hört jeden Herzschlag, jeden Atemzug hundertfach. Schwarze Schatten erklimmen mühelos den Rand des Kraters, springen geschmeidig über die Kante-

Und McKay fällt wieder, stürzt vorwärts.

Sein eigener Blutgeruch hängt schwer in der Luft, seine Lungen explodieren, und röchelt um Atem- Sauerstoff, Sauerstoff- während er auf das Stargate, den verschwommenen, leuchtenden, blauen Kreis zu rennt.

Die Katzen haben ebenfalls den Grund des Kraters erreicht. McKay hört das Knirschen des Kieses unter ihren Pfoten, und jetzt hört er ihren Atem nicht nur im Geist, sondern wirklich. Er rennt, während von allen Seiten helle grüne Augen heranfliegen, muskulöse schwarze Körper den Kreis schrumpfen lassen.

Beute. BEUTE! 

Das Stargate-

Bleib offen, bleib offen, bleib offen-

_Süß und rot süß und rot süß-_

Sein Herz zerspringt. Er ist sicher, es zerspringt, und nie, nie, wird er es die Stufen hoch schaffen, denn er spürt schon ihren Atem im Nacken-

Seine Füße treffen die Stufen nicht richtig, und rutscht ab, doch er darf nicht aufgeben, schnell, schnell, und sein eigener Geruch füllt jeden Atemzug-

_Du bleibst hier, bei uns,_ sagt das Netz, packt ihn, packt seinen nackten Geist, sein Ich, und hilflos, willenlos, geben seine Beine nach-

Und dann fliegt er auf die schimmernde blaue Fläche zu.

xxx

Zur der Antiker- Sache, die ich nicht am Anfang des Kapitels ansprechen wollte... ich stelle mir Antiker nicht gerne so übermächtig vor. Wenn sie das sind, dann...- ach egal, in dieser Geschichte sind sie es jedenfalls nicht.


	20. Das Geräusch des Ozeans

Er schlägt hart auf dem Boden auf, sein verletztes Bein ungeschickt verdreht.

Einige Sekunden verharrt er regungslos, und es existiert nichts außer dem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein und dem dumpferen Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, und das Klopfen seines Herzens.

Er keucht, kann seine Atmung nicht unter Kontrolle kriegen… _Grasgeruch_.

Warmes weiches Gras ist in sein Gesicht gedrückt, und etwas wärmt seinen Nacken…

Mit letzter Kraft dreht sich McKay um, wälzt sich auf dem Rücken, öffnet die Augen und starrt dann in einen strahlenden blauen Himmel. Wolkenlos.

Er lacht. Nein, er schluchzt. Ein kurzer, mitleid erregender Laut, den eh niemand hört, und er blinzelt und blinzelt, doch der blaue Himmel verschwindet nicht, er verschwindet nicht, er bleibt da, strahlend und klar und _Gott_-

Das Stargate leuchtet auf, doch McKay beachtet es nicht, und er kann die Augen nicht von dem Himmel lösen.

_Wunderschön _

Wärme auf seinen Wangen, und Licht, Licht, Licht, helles, klares Licht ohne die leiseste Andeutung von Grau-

Das letzte Chevron ist aktiviert, und dann rollt die schimmernde Stargatewelle über die liegende Figur McKays hinweg.

Auch schön, denkt er schläfrig, als der wasserartige Effekt kurz seinen Blick auf den Himmel versperrt. Er denkt nicht darüber nach, was es ist, und es verschwindet so schnell wieder, und da ist wieder dieser klare, endlose Himmel über ihm…

(Schritte)

Er ist müde, so müde, doch er kann jetzt nicht die Augen schließen, denn er will nicht zurück in die Dunkelheit, nicht mal ins Dämmerlicht, er möchte dieses strahlende Blau anblicken, diese klare, leuchtende Farbe-

Ein Schatten fällt auf ihn, und er runzelt leicht die Stirn. Was…?

Ein… Gesicht? Aber das … ist nicht Kolya. Was will das Gesicht?

Es redet. Es macht Laute, und langsam beginnen sie zu McKay durchzudringen.

"… friedliche … wir werden Ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen… brauchen… Arzt…"

Aber er ist so müde, und es ist so schwierig, zuzuhören. Jetzt fallen ihm doch kurz die Augen zu, und er reißt sie wieder auf, als er spürt, das jemand sein Gesicht berührt.

Sein Kopf muss zur Seite gefallen sein, und er sieht Gras, und weiter weg, einen Wald-

Und dann wieder das Gesicht, besorgt und angespannt, doch mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

"Ich bin Arzt", sagt das Gesicht, und öffnet den Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, doch dann hält es inne und stutzt.

Der Mund öffnet und schließt sich, erinnert McKay an die grauen Fische im See.

"Sergeant", sagt das Gesicht, und dann, etwas lauter: "Sergeant Bates!"

"_Sergeant Bates!", _schreit jemand, laut und beinahe wie von Sinnen, und das ist das letzte, was Rodney hört, bevor ihm endgültig die Augen zufallen und er weg sinkt von dem herrlichen Himmel, der grüne Wiese, und von den aufgeregten Menschen, die ihn umringen.

XXX

Er schläft, hängt weder in Schwärze noch im Licht, schwebt durchs Nichts.

Er schläft und schläft.

Er schläft, doch hin und wieder dringen Fetzen einer anderen Welt in sein Bewusstsein, gelingen ins Nichts-

_Ein schillernder blauer Teich, und eine warme Hand auf der seinen- _

_Stufen, und dahinter bunt leuchtendes Glas, und eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die ihren Mund mit einer Hand bedeckt, und sich an den Mann neben ihr klammert- _

_Ein lächelndes Gesicht, mit blauen Augen und dunklen Haaren, und ein leichter Stich in seinem Arm, und alles wird merkwürdig schummerig, und dann hat das Nichts ihn wieder- _

"_Elizabeth, ich kann nicht glauben… ich kann es nicht glauben…" _

"_Ich weiß, ich weiß… Carson…" _

"_Sehen Sie sich ihn an, er ist -" _

"_- Sheppard kommt morgen von seiner Mission zurück…" _

Doch er ist im Nichts, und es ist weder kalt noch warm, weder einsam noch beengend, er ist weder traurig noch froh.

XXX

Eine warme Hand hält die seine, welche kalt ist.

Es ist angenehm. McKay lässt seine Hand, wo sie ist, und übt ganz vorsichtig einen leichten Druck aus.

Ein Ruck geht durch die Hand, und dann verschwindet die Wärmequelle, und eine Stimme ruft:

"Carson!"

McKays Hand hängt über den Bettrand, wieder in der Kälte.

"Rodney?" Er blinzelt.

"Rodney?", wiederholt die Stimme, warm und freundlich, und McKay öffnet die Augen.

Es geht viel leichter, als er gedacht hat.

Dr. Carson Beckett schaut auf ihn herunter. Er lächelt, doch seine Augen sind gerötet, und sein Haar zerzaust, und Rodney denkt, dass er den Doktor noch nie so schlecht aussehend gesehen hat.

Er blinzelt abermals. Sein Mund ist trocken, und seine Kehle fühlt sich kratzig und geschwollen an.

Versuchsweise öffnet er den Mund, doch nicht einmal ein Krächzen kommt heraus.

Ihm ist warm, fällt ihm plötzlich auf, sehr warm.

Carsons Lächeln verschwindet plötzlich, und seine Gestalt verschwimmt ein wenig vor McKays Augen. Warum ist ihm so warm?

Carson… sagt etwas, doch was, kann McKay nicht verstehen.

Es ist nicht real, denkt er. Ich habe Fieber_… ich brenne_. Es ist nicht real, und _sie_ haben mich gekriegt, und ich bilde mir das hier nur ein…

Jetzt verschwimmt Carsons Bild vollkommen, und etwas Warmes rinnt McKays Wangen herunter.

Ich bilde mir es nur ein… einen Moment dachte ich… ich dachte…

Hilfloser Schmerz wallt in ihm auf. Es ist ja doch nicht Wirklichkeit, er ist immer noch verloren. Allein allein _allein_, und die Sehnsucht reißt ihn auseinander, sie haben mich doch gekriegt…

Irgendjemand spricht, doch McKay will nicht hören, versucht sich zusammenzurollen, spürt nichts mehr außer seiner eigenen Verzweifelung.

Die vertrauten Stimmen verlöschen, und sein Kopf schmerzt, sein Atem kommt in unregelmäßigen Stößen, die seinen ganzen Körper erzittern lassen.

Es ist zu warm, und hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern tanzen flimmernde Punkte...

XXX

Diesmal wacht er langsamer auf.

Ihm ist angenehm kühl, nur seine Augen fühlen sich noch warm an.

Eine Seite seines Gesichts ist verbunden.

McKay hebt vorsichtig eine Hand. Sie zittert, soviel kann er im dämmerigen Licht erkennen.

McKay lächelt. Das Zittern ist mit ihm gekommen.

Er wendet den Kopf, und betrachtet die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

Carson sieht so aus, als könnte er den Schlaf brauchen, und McKay will ihn nicht stören, lässt einfach den Blick auf dem Doktor ruhen.

Doch irgendwie scheint Beckett zu spüren, dass er beobachtet wird. Erst runzelt er, immer noch schlafend die Stirn, dann öffnet er kurz die Augen, blinzelt. Und klappt dann den Mund auf.

„Rodney?" Es klingt fast ängstlich, so zögernd und vorsichtig, und auch ungläubig...

„Hey", sagt McKay. Seine Stimme klingt rasselnd und fremd.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nimmt Beckett ein Glas Wasser vom Nachttisch und hält Rodney den Strohhalm hin. McKay trinkt, und seufzt dann dankbar, als der Doktor das Glas wieder abstellt.

(Das Wasser war das beste, was er je in seinem Leben getrunken hat...)

Sie sehen sich an, und Becketts gerötete Augen fangen an zu schimmern.

„Rodney", sagt er wieder, und fährt sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, lächelt müde.

„Ihr habt mich gefunden", sagt McKay, und Carson gleichzeitig:

„Wir dachten, wir hätten dich verloren..."

„Ich ... ich hatte Fieber", sagt McKay langsam. Bruchstücke der vergangenen zwei Tage kommen zurück, Hitze und Tränen, und Stimmen, deren Worte nicht zu ihm durchdrangen...

„Ja", sagt Beckett. „Krallenwunden, sie haben sich entzündet" Er sieht McKay unsicher an, und Rodney weiß, dass der Arzt gerne gefragt hätte. Warum tut er es dann nicht?

„Es waren...", setzt McKay an, und hält dann inne. Wie kann er das Netz in Worte fassen? „Es waren.. es waren da wirklich, wirklich große Katzen", sagt er schließlich, und das reicht nicht.

Beckett nickt, fährt mit der Hand über die Bettdecke, und zieht sie dann schnell wieder zurück.

„Rodney", sagt er dann hastig. „Du musst uns glauben, wir haben alles versucht, wenn es nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte- "

„Ich weiß", krächzt McKay, doch Carson fährt fort.

„Nein, ich wollte sagen- ich wollte sagen- ich..." Er seufzt, und lächelt wieder unsicher.

„Solltest du nicht froh sein?", fragt McKay verwirrt. „Ich _lebe_..."

Beckett zuckt zusammen. „Bitte, versteh mich nicht falsch, Rodney- wir sind unglaublich froh, wir alle- aber- wir hatten dich alle schon aufgegeben und... jeder hat auf seine Weise versucht, damit klarzukommen... Und jetzt, jetzt bist du wieder da, und du siehst aus, als wärst du durch die Hölle gegangen, während wir getrauert haben, und nichts weiter getan haben als..."

„Ihr hättet nichts tun können", flüstert McKay, und plötzlich ist er ziemlich sicher, eine Träne gesehen zu haben, die Becketts Wange herunter fällt.

Doch er ist immer noch müde, und er schafft es nicht, seinen Blick auf dem Gesicht des Arztes zu halten. Seine Augen fallen zu.

XXX

Teyla, Dr. Weir, Zelenka und überraschend viele andere sind gekommen, und McKay schwirrt der Kopf von all den Stimmen, und den unterschiedlichen Gesichtern.

Alle waren sehr vorsichtig, fragten nichts, und jetzt, als er endlich wieder allein ist, wird McKay plötzlich klar, dass er so gut wie nichts antworten könnte, falls er gefragt werden sollte-

Kolya war mit ihm da. _Kolya, der Atlantis übernehmen wollte. _Kolya hat ihn gerettet. _Kolya, der Dr. Weir und ihn selbst als Geiseln genommen hatte. _Kolya ist für ihn gestorben.

_Kolya... _

Verdammt.

Er ballt die Hand zur Faust.

Die Handfläche ist verschorft, ihm war gar nicht klar gewesen, wie er sich auf seinem Weg zu Jumper die Hände aufgerissen hatte. Sein Gesicht- Narben werden bleiben, hat Carson gesagt. Der Verband stört etwas beim Reden.

67 Tage. Das ist so wenig, dabei ist es ihm wie ein Leben vorgekommen. Wie kann er ein ganzes Leben leben, und dann gesagt bekommen, es seien bloß zwei Monate gewesen?

Wie können sie _wissen_?

Jemand klopft an die Wand, steht direkt neben McKays Bett, und er zuckt zusammen.

„McKay", sagt Sheppard. Dreck klebt an seinem Gesicht und an seiner Uniform. Die Mission hat länger gedauert und war ereignisreicher als geplant.

„Hallo", sagt McKay, und Sheppards sorgfältig kontrollierte Miene flackert.

„Du bist wieder da", sagt McKay, und möchte sich im nächsten Moment vor den Kopf schlagen. Das war ja wohl mit das Dümmste, was er sagen konnte.

Sheppard sagt nichts. Er starrt auf McKay nieder. Die Stille zieht sich in die Länge, bis McKay schon den Mund aufmacht, um irgendetwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, um diese Stille zu unterbrechen-

„Ich konnte es nicht glauben", sagt Sheppard. Die Augen, die McKay anblicken, sind weit aufgerissen.

„_Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben" _

Und dann vergräbt er sein Gesicht in den Händen, und beide sagen lange Zeit nichts.

XXX

Der Tag ist vergangen. Sheppard ist gegangen, und wenn McKay jemals zu viel Schuldbewusstsein gesehen hat, dann ist es bei dem Mann gewesen...

Die Krankenstation ist still.

Die Vorhänge um McKay Bett sind unbewegt, die Luft steht, kein Blatt raschelt. Er sitzt im Bett, in der Hand das Messer.

Sie haben es gebracht, als er danach gefragt hat, und nun sitzt er da, und fährt mit dem Daumen an der flachen Seite der Klinge entlang.

Sie schimmert, selbst im Dämmerlicht.

Wenn er sie dicht vor die Augen hält, kann er kurz vor dem Heft ein Stückchen verkrustetes Schwarz sehen.

Das könnte Dreck sein.

Wenn es still ist, so wie jetzt, kann man in Atlantis das Geräusch des Ozeans hören.

McKay lauscht, und legt dann, nach einer langen Weile, das Messer auf den Nachttisch. Es klackt leise, als er es hinlegt.

Der Fußboden ist spiegelglatt.

Selbst die Schatten sind unbewegt.

McKay atmet aus. Und ein.

_Ich bin der Falle entkommen..._

Aus. Und ein. Aus.

_Entkommen. _

Die Matratze ist sehr weich, und McKay lässt sich zurücksinken.

Die Augen immer noch geöffnet, sieht er an die Decke der Krankenstation.

Sie ist grau.

Aus. Einatmen.

Irgendwo, menschenlebenweit entfernt, kreist ein anderer Planet um eine andere Sonne, deren fahles Licht auf verfluchte Kreaturen scheint, und die es niemals schafft, einen grauen See zu erwärmen.

Aus. Einatmen.

Irgendwo, nicht ganz weit genug entfernt, leuchten rote Beeren durch einen schattigen Wald.

Aus. Einatmen.

Irgendwo verweht ein kalter Wind graue Asche.

Aus. Und einatmen. Aus…

Und doch hinter dem Atmen, ganz schwach, das Geräusch des Ozeans.

**ENDE**

xxx

Tja, das war´ s... nicht sehr fröhlich, aber, hey, ich konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach ... das... Gefühl? der Geschichte so kaputtmachen! Ähm, was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte:

Keeline: Ich mochte Theorie 3, und Theorie 2 war auch gut- ich mach mir selten so viele Gedanken, wenn ich eine Story lese...! Aber schön, dass du es gemacht hat, ich liebe es, Theorien und Vermutungen zum Verlauf meiner Geschichten zu hören!

hoellenwauwau: Was soll ich dazu sagen? Die Reviews haben mich doppelt so schnell schreiben lassen, wie ich es gewöhnlich tue.

Berg-ulme: Keine Einheitspampe? Solche Bemerkungen bringen mich glücklich durch jeden noch so schrecklichen Schultag...

Und schön, dass um Kolya getrauert wurde...

Also: Danke für die Reviews!


End file.
